I think I Love My Brother
by AoYaGi.RiTsUkA.LoVe
Summary: this is a inuXkoga and shessyXbankotsu pairing, inuyasha always had feelings for his brother, sesshomaru ever since he was little. but now that they're older inuyasha just might express his feelings to the one he loves... but does sesshomaru feel the same
1. Starts With A Kiss

I think I love my brother

Disclaimer I don't own any of these characters or are any...check to see nope I don't think so. So yeh this is yoai if you don't like it them this story isn't for you...

* * *

characters  
inuyasha- main character age 17  
sesshomaru- age 19  
koga- inu's boyfriend 18  
bankotsu- shessy boyfriend 21  
jakotsu- 17  
miroku-16  
sango-16  
kagome-16  
naraku-22  
shippo-8  
hakudoshi-8  
master totosai- 54

* * *

inu's p.o.v

"Damn him, damn him" I cursed looking at my watch "he's an half an hour late". I was sitting at a fountain near a movies theater. Then koga comes running, he stopped he was clearly out of breath "I'm...sorry I'm ...late" he said. I pouted and looked away "what happened this time" I said. "My car broke down again" koga said, "I don't see why you still drive around in that piece of scrap metal" I snapped. That's when I was pulled closer to koga "I'm sorry love but I can't give up that car" he said. Then he kissed me on my forehead "I love you inu", now when he says that I can't stay mad at him "grrrr you jerk you know I can't resist that" I said. "I know you love me too" koga said in that voice that just melts my heart. "Come on well catch the movie another time" I said. When I stood up I heard someone call me "hey inuyasha!!" I turned and it was jakotsu" oh fuck" I shouted then duck. I really don't like him I kissed him once and he wont leave me alone! "What's wrong inu?" koga asked then he looked "hi jakotsu!" he said and waved at him oh my fucking god don't tell me they're friends. That's when sesshomaru walked past with his boyfriend bankotsu. Sesshomaru looked at me from the corner of his eye "inuyasha what are you doing" he asked stopping. I felt my cheeks turning red "well in hiding from jakotsu" I managed to say "why is that?" he asked. "That guy gives me the creeps" I said then looked at koga, who was now gone. "Wha... where did he go" I started to look around and saw him talking to jakotsu. "Well him and koga are friends" sesshomaru said "great koga always spend time with his friends there's barely anytime for me." I thought as I stood up and walked away "I guess I'll go home." as I past sesshomaru and bankotsu, I heard a smirk from bankotsu but I ignored him. I walked to the nearest bus stop that goes near the shrine where I live. That's when my cell started to vibrate, it was a txt from koga "where r u?" I texted back "I'm sick i'm going home" I shoved my phone back into my pocket as the bus came then I climbed on.

3rd person p.o.v

At the stone flower shrine, where inuyasha lived, there are many people also living there too. "Kagome!!" shippo cried running towards her as she was cleaning the floors of the temple. "What's the matter shippo?" she asked catching him "there's some one here wishing to train at the shrine" shippo said. That's when miroku walked in "yes? are you the one who wished to train here?" kagome asked, "yes I'm miroku." Then he knelt down to kagome's level "my what a fine young woman" he thought. "Well miroku, master totosai hasn't returned yet" kagome said "but you're welcomed to stay here." "You're too kind kagome" he said, then she lets out a scream. Nearby in the shrine ,a girl named Sango, heard kagome and rushed to see what's wrong. "Kagome, kagome what's wrong?" she ran into to be knocked down by kagome. "It's that guy he's a pervert" se cried. Miroku was in a daze shippo right next to him "whoa you knocked him out cold kagome" he said kicking him. That's when master totosai walked in then stopped "gah..." he said "kagome, sango what happened here." In master totosai's room miroku was sitting drinking tea with totosai. "My apologies miroku, for being beaten by kagome." Miroku rubbed the bump on his head "its nothing master totosai" he said, then he sat his tea down and bowed. "Master totosai will you accept me into the shrine". "Well..." that's when kagome and sango busted in "no way you better not let that pervert stay here" kagome shouted. "Now ladies I meant so harm" kagome and sango gave miroku and evil glare. "Hey where did he go" totosai asked, miroku was right behind him. "Miroku?" he asked, "yes master totosai?" miroku said. "You may train at the shrine" totosai said. "great so is there other?" miroku asked, "yes" totsai said "strong group of boys." "And women...?" miroku asked, "just kagome and sango" totsai said. "Oh how pleasant" miroku said sarcastically while laughing.

to inuyasha

He got off the bus, and saw a little boy in a school uniform "hey kid what are you doing here he snapped. The kid turned to face inuyasha, he looked dirty and bruised. That's when the kid fell over, inuyasha caught him "hey kid are you okay". Then he had a flash back from when totosai found him and to him to the shrine. _It was raining and inuyasha was on a bridge all alone and crying "hey boy why are you crying?" a younger totosai asked "are you alone where are you parents?" Inuyasha looked up and said "I have no parents". Totosai shook his head "poor boy... well I can't just leave you here come along with me" he said "I have a place where you can stay for awhile". Inuyasha stood up " wait sir I have a brother too he's under the bridge and isn't well." "a brother huh?" totsai said "where is he?" "Under the bridge" inuyasha said grabbing his hand "come I'll show you." "Okay young man and call me master totsai" inuyasha nodded with a small grin._ The boy woke up in a bed "huh..?" he said inuyasha was asleep in a chair next to the bed. As the boy sat up and inuyasha opened his eyes "hey kid" he said "you passed out". Then kid nodded then a loud rumble filled the room, the boy wrapped his arms around his stomach. "Ya hungry kid?" he asked, the boy nodded, inuyasha got up and walked out of the room. That's when shippo walked past, the boy was looking out the door and shippo stopped "hey kid who are you and what are you doing here?" the boy stayed quiet, looking at shippo. "Hey kid did you hear me? hey I'm talking to you." The boy finally said "be quiet you're too loud". Shippo had a look of shock on his face "how dare you talk to me who do you think you are!" shippo shouted. then inuyasha kicked shippo and landed next to the bed "what are you doing shippo" he yelled pointing at the pale boy. Inuyasha walked pasted him and handed the boy some ramen, shippo jumped up and pointed at the boy. "Who is this kid and why is he here!" inuyasha sat down "I don't know the boy fainted". The boy was stuffing, he sat down his chopsticks "my name is hakudoshi." "Hakudoshi eh?" inuyasha said "where did you come from anyway?" Thats when shippo jumped in "inuyasha you're such and idiot you just let some random stranger into the shrine. Thats when hakudoshi glared at shippo "be quiet this has nothing to do with you." Then he flicked him on the forehead sending shippo across the room.

inu's p.o.v

"What's the deal with this kid he sent shippo across the room just by flicking him on the forehead" I thought as shippo hits the wall. "This kid is strong, something is up." I heard racing footsteps down the hall, I stood up and looked out into the hall 'bam' I fell to the ground. Then all I saw was the ceiling still hearing the footsteps. I turned and saw a black uniform "what the fuck" I thought. Then as I sat up to get up I was trampled again by kagome and sango. "What's the big idea?!" I shouted, kagome turned and walked back. "Inuyasha what are you doing on the ground?" she asked kneeling down. "That's what you'd like to know" answering her dumb question. "You don't have to be rude about it what your problem is anyway" she asked. "It's nothing" I yelled "you're the one with a problem running over people." "Well I'm sorry inuyasha" she said getting up and running away. "humph... women" I mumbled as I stood up. I shoved my hands in my pockets and walked down the hall, forgetting all about hakudoshi and shippo. I walked down the halls of the shrine, til I past koga's room. I was going to stay in there til he came back as I reached the door I heard the sound of giggling. "Koga?" I thought as I reached for the door, I knelt down and slowly cracked it open. Peeking inside I saw a large shadow but as I continued watching I saw it was 2 people, koga and jakotsu. I tried not to cry cause deep down i knew this would happen. I got up and ran to the other side of the temple, to my hiding spot where I watch sesshomaru train. I got there as he started to practice with bankotsu, sometime I wish it was me. I watched sesshomaru strike at bankotsu, his sliver hair glowed with the sunlight. I looked at the statue next to me and saw that a slight blush was coming across my face. "No this is my brother I can possibly have feelings for him" I thought "even if he's everything I could ever want and more." I looked at the ground as I kept walking. Tears running down my cheeks "why did this have to happen to me" I murmured "what did I do to deserve this" I stopped and looked at the sky. A few birds flew by, I yearned for spring and the falling of the cherry blossoms falling from the trees. I quietly walked to my hiding spot behind the statue of buddha, just like I use to do when sesshomaru would meditate as the petals will fall around him.

3rd person

Sesshomaru and bankotsu was practicing their swordsman's skills, til bankotsu had sesshomaru cornered "looks like I won shessy" he said with a smirk. "Not quite" then sesshomaru grabbed bankotsu's wrist twisting his arm around his back. "Oh sesshomaru...you're always so rough" he moaned. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and lightly blew in his ear, nuzzling against his cheek. He slowly opened his eye again. He looked and saw inuyasha at the corner of his eye "how long has he been there" he thought. Bankotsu pinned sesshomaru to the brick wall "pay attention to you opponent" he snarled. "It's not like you to space out," sesshomaru chuckled which made bankotsu a bit concerned. "What are you laughing at?" he asked, sesshomaru grabbed his arms with one hand and quickly tied them with some vine. "Bankotsu you should never let your guard down even if I'm your boyfriend" he said with a blank expression. "R emember that" bankotsu tried to break free but then gave up and settled his arms around sesshomaru's shoulders. "You know I love that expression it's hard to tell what you're thinking" he cooed. "You know if that old man totsai comes well get into trouble" shessy said "and he'll always be watching us like he did with inuyasha and koga" looking at inuyasha again. Bankotsu turned sesshomaru's head to face him "don't compare us to your little brother and koga….since they'll break up since koga and jakotsu are more than just friends." he said giggling a little. Inuyasha didn't hear what bankotsu said since kagome and sango we're yelling near by. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes "and you knew about it" he lifted bankotsu arms off his shoulders "that he's been fucking you're brother." Bankotsu frowned a bit "aww now that's just mean you tied me up for nothing" bankotsu whined. Sesshomaru untied him "stop whining you sound like your little brother" he said "and that pisses me off." Bankotsu then sensed that shessy was annoyed and picked up his sword "I'm done for today" and walks away. Sesshomaru stood there silent for a minute, "inuyasha I know you're there come out" he said looking from the corner of his eye. Inuyasha got up and walked towards sesshomaru while having another flash back._ Little inuyasha lead totsai under the bridge where an ill sesshomaru laid in a torn old blanket, "inuyasha" he murmured as he approached him. "Shessy, this is master totsai" sesshomaru looked at the man before coughing. "He's gonna take us in" inuyasha added "isn't it great!" He said smiling leaning over his brother. Sesshomaru gave a small weak grin "that's great brother" then he closed his eyes "you've done well." Inuyasha helped his brother up waking along with totosai . _"Yes sesshomaru" he said looking at the ground, a faint blush across his face. "Why were hiding brother?" he asked sounding gentler than normal "I… I didn't want to disturb you while you were training with bankotsu" he said, obviously lying.

inu's p.o.v

Sesshomaru walked over to a bench picking up his bottled water, I timidly followed "I know you're lying inuyasha but its okay" I looked at him with complete shock "really? you're not mad at me brother?" Sesshomaru nod his head as he drunk some of the water "yeah really" I couldn't help but watch as some water dripped out from his mouth and trickled down his neck. I felt my face turn redder and redder til it was a bright red, sesshomaru looked and noticed he sat the bottle down. "Hey inu are you okay? you look like you have a fever" he asked, I felt a rush of panic and frantically shook my head. "No I'm okay sesshomaru" shessy leaned closer to me and pressed his forehead against mine. "Well I guess you're okay" he said giggling a bit "remember when mom use to do that." I nodded before sighing with content "yes I do." I opened my eyes and I don't know what came over me but I kissed sesshomaru. By the time I realized what I've done it was too late my lips were pressed against sesshomaru's. When I pulled away I looked at the ground "I'm sorry brother" I looked up to see his fingers touching his lips. I stood up and bowed "I'm really sorry brother" then I ran way to an empty room. I sat on the ground nervously running my fingers through my sliver hair, which now draped around me as I sat on the floor. "Hey are you hiding too?" a voice said, I looked up and saw a strange man, in a black school uniform just like mine, but there's no school its summer, and his black hair tied back in a ponytail. I nodded "yeh" I mumbled "are those girls after you too?" he asked "they're scary..." I looked up "kagome and sango? no I'm not hiding from them" I shook my head and looked at the floor. "Really what are you hiding from?" he asked, I looked up "my brother, sesshomaru...and I'm inuyasha." The other boy nodded "my name is miroku" he said "and why are you hiding from you're brother?" I told him my whole story and he told me his.

back to sesshomaru 3rd person

He stayed in that bench his hand still on his lips "did inuyasha just kiss me?" He thought, as that image kept playing in his mind "he did, my little brother kissed me." That's when koga appeared "hey sesshomaru" his hair was a mess and clothes too. He snapped out of his trance and simply nodded. "Koga" then sesshomaru got up and walked away. Koga shrugged "what's up with him" he taped his hands and begun punching and kicking a practice dummy. "Catch later shessy" he said, that's when sesshomaru stopped. "You're not my friend so don't address me that way" he said gritting his teeth "and just because you're dating my younger brother doesn't give you a right either." Koga kept kicking "oh I'm sorry I didn't get that memo" he said "but I'll be sure to remember that." "You're arrogance will be the death of you" he said throwing a wooden stake and piercing the dummy's head just barely missing koga. "What was that for" koga shouted then his cheek started bleeding. Sesshomaru continued to walk away with a smirk on his face. Koga touched his cheek noticing the blood and walked away to inuyasha's room. "Hey inuyasha are you in here?" he looked into his room he saw hakudoshi still in inuyasha's bed "Hey who are you and where's inuyasha?" The boy looked at koga "I'm hakudoshi and no inuyasha isn't in here" he said "now be quiet!" He pointed to shippo still unconscious, koga snarled and left and continued his search for inuyasha. Hakudoshi dabbed shippo's forehead with a wet cloth, shippo began to stir. He slowly opened his eyes "where am I?" he thought and found himself locking lips with hakudoshi. Shippo squirmed to move away "oh I'm sorry about that it's just that you're so cute" his voice now sounding like a girl's. "Who you are? and what happened to that boy" hakudoshi giggled "I am that boy."

* * *

chapter 2 coming soon…. 


	2. Forbidden Fruit

This is chapter 2, this is where it gets more into the 'M' rating towards the end or maybe in chapter 3 I haven't decided yet...

* * *

to Shippo

"No you can't be a boy" shippo cried "unless you are like that" he said stuttering. Hakudoshi shook his head "you're right shippo I'm not who I say I am." He reached for a tissue and wiped off the pale make-up and took out the contacts that gave him the light color eyes. "Wait a minute then who are you? If you not hakudoshi?" shippo asked. "Well my name is rin" then she took of the ash blonde wig exposing her raven black hair. "You... you're a girl" then shippo fainted again, rin giggled as she covered shippo with the blanket "he's so adorable. Rin then slipped on her wig and contacts before running to close the door. Rin grabbed her book bag from off the floor, reaching inside she grabbed the pale foundation. She sat on the floor fixing her face and wig so she looked like hakudoshi. "I certainly hope this will work" she sighed "I just hope he remembers... it was so long ago" She then heard footsteps, quickly she got back in the bed and pretended to sleep. The door opened, sesshomaru peeked inside noticing the sleeping children. He quietly walked into the room and looked around. "Inuyasha" he whispered "where are you?" rin slowly opened the eyes. She then opened her eyes in shock trying not to be noticeable "it's him the one master wanted me to look for" she said thinking to herself. Sesshomaru gave up and left closing the door behind him.  
Rin got up peeked through the door as he walked down the hallway "sesshomaru" she thought as she narrowed her eyes at the man. Inuyasha just came from the opposite direction "hey kid what are you doing?" rin looked up at inuyasha, his hands in his pockets and hair in his face. Rin turned and looked at him, she lets out an ear shattering scream "Oh my god it's the girl from the ring!" then ran down the hall. Inuyasha just stood there puzzled "okay what just happened?" he murmured. That's when kagome walked past "hey inuyasha" she sang, "Hey what's wrong inu?" she asked frowning looking deeply concerned. "Nothing kagome..." he sighed turning away slightly."Hey why don't you come into town with me? I have to do laundry" she smile "he looks so down" she thought. Inuyasha grinned with her "sure kagome I'll go with you." Kagome's face lit up "really?" she was kinda shocked. He nodded as he tied his hair back "I said it didn't I?" Kagome smiled "okay I just have to get my things" she then ran down the hall. Inuyasha giggled quietly "silly kagome, she's always happy" he then sighed "I wish I could be that way."

to hakudoshi (rin)

Still in disguise as haukdoshi, rin continued to wander the halls of the shrine. "I wonder where he went to?" she asked herself. Then sango walked past with her cat, kirara, right by her side. Rin didn't notice her til she bumped into her, she fell on the ground "ow" she murmured as she rubbed her back. "Oh my" she said blinking a few times "little boy are you alright?" Rin nodded "I'm fine" she said, talking in her boy voice. "How did you get in here?" she asked kneeling down. "Inuyasha? Was his name I believe, I fainted as he found me." Then there was a low grumbled, rin wrapped her arms around her stomach. Sango giggled a little, "are you hungry?" rin timidly nodded "well come with me...uh... what's your name?" she asked reaching out for her hand. "Oh my name is hakudoshi" she was going to say rin til she remembered she was hakudoshi. That's when sesshomaru walked past, "afternoon" she said looking at him as he past by. Sesshomaru said nothing. He didn't even look at her. Then he stopped and looked at rin "you were the boy in inuyasha's room have you seen him?" Rin shook her head "not since he left his bedroom earlier today." Rin totally forgot that it was inuyasha who she seen in the hallway moments ago. Sesshomaru glared at the child for a second and started to walk away. "Why did he just glare at me like that? Can he sense something about me that the others can't?" rin thought. Sango stood up "are you still hungry haukdoshi?" Rin nodded "yes ma'am" sango had a gentle smile across her face. "Well lets head into the kitchen" sango lead the way, while rin happy followed.

to inuyasha

"Come on inyasha" kagome shouted, he was moving kinda slow since he left the shrine. "Are you sure there's nothing wrong? You don't seem like you're normal self." Inuyasha nodded and walked past kagome. "Come on or I'll leave you behind" he shouted looking back at her. Kagome smiled "drop the act inuyasha" she said in a very happy way. "I know you're still upset about something" she patted inuyasha on the head. Inuyasha frowned "what am I? A dog?" kagome just giggled and walked on. "Stupid girl treats me like I'm her pet" inuyasha thought as he fixed his hair. "For once I'd wish inuyasha would treat me as his friend" kagome thought sighing quietly. Inuyasha looked to see kagome was missing "kagome...?" he looked around to see other people but not her. He ran around the corner "kagome?" Nope not there either. While he frantically searched for her, she was at the laundry mat. While she quietly read her manga and listened to her I-pod, she couldn't hear cell phone ring. "She's not answering" he thought, he shoved his phone in his pocket "that's very strange," He walked around past the laundry mat were kagome was, she didn't notice since she can't hear inuyasha call her. "I wonder if it was wrong to just leave inuyasha like that?" she thought. She turns off her I-pod and looks at her cell phone, it was beeping "hmm how strange…" she looked and was surprised that inuyasha called her "oh he was worried about me" That is when she heard inuyasha's voice calling her name. "Inuyasha?" she ran outside and saw inuyasha asking people about her. "Inuyasha!" she cried out, waving at him as turned to see where it was coming from. "Kagome!" inuyasha shouted as he ran towards the girl. Inuyasha quickly wrapped his arms around kagome "I was so worried, why you leaved me like that?" kagome blushed "you were worried?" she started to cry "you really do care" Inuyasha frowned "of course you're my friend aren't you" kagome smiled "I always knew you did inuyasha," she then stayed quiet. Inuyasha continued to pout, he then looked at kagome before saying "you wanna get something to eat… my treat" kagome nodded, her face still red. He took her arm and lead to way.

That night after dinner

The dinners at the shine, were always the same 'cept inuyasha sat next to kagome instead of sesshomaru. Totosai almost had a panic attack when he saw hakudoshi "who is this kid" he shouted "master totosai this is hakudoshi, inuyasha helped him earlier when he collapsed" sango explained patting hakudoshi's head. "Inuyasha, why aren't you sitting next to your brother?" totosai asked, inuyasha looked at totosai then at sesshomaru. He looked like he didn't notice, but koga sure did since inuyasha always sat in between him and sesshy. Inuyasha stood up "I'm finished I'll be in the hot spring," He then picked up his dishes and left. Rin was about done as well "finished?" kagome asked, she nodded "well then you can join inuyasha in the spring" Rin blushed, but couldn't be seen with the make-up. She imaged being in the spring with all the guys, as she walked down the hall, she had had this sudden nose bleed. Rin walked into the spring with a towel wrapped around her waist "thank god I don't have boobs yet" she thought, she timidly stood at the edge of the spring. Inuyasha saw hakudoshi just standing there "hey kid are you coming in?" he asked standing up "OH MY GOD!" tin thought "I'm done for and will be scarred for life… even if inuyasha is gorgeous" rin quickly turned around and all the other guys were walking in. "AHHHH!" she screamed in her mind, she was frozen as the guys removed their towels and climbed in. shippo looked at her, while the other guys were distracted "haukdoshi over here" shippo lead the way to were rin could bathe alone. "Thanks shippo" she said cheerfully and kissed him, shippo fainted while she stood there giggling. Inuyasha constantly stole glances at sesshomaru "I've seem my brother naked thousands of times but now he just seems different" he thought. That's when koga notice inuyasha looking at sesshomaru and he was looking at him. "Hey inuyasha how about we meet in your room tonight… let's say about midnight" he suggested, inuyasha didn't really pay attention til koga ran his hands down inu's chest. Inuyasha shook his head, "no not tonight koga… I don't feel well" then he got out "good night everyone" he said as he left. Everyone said good night to him, he walked on to his room and puts on his pajamas. He smiled in content as he thought of his brother, but then he thought a koga "my feeling are so wrong" he thought, then he got in the bed "…yet it feels so right." Sesshomaru was having the same dilemma in his mind "this is terrible this is my little brother" he thought he grinded his teeth together "he kissed me and I went looking for him… brothers shouldn't act this way" bankotsu was laying next to him playing with sesshomaru's hair "what's the matter your silence feels more intense than normal?," Sesshomaru shook his head "its nothing to be concerned about family stuff," bankotsu frowned "stop worry about that little bitch you call a brother" he screamed "he's worthless" _swack, _sesshomaru smacked bankotsu "don't you ever say anything like that about my brother again or I'll wont be so nice about it" he said. Bankotsu pressed his hand against his cheek "what was that for you stupid jerk" banotsu whined "oh who's the bitch now" sesshomaru said "you're whining like one" bankotsu was mad now "it's because you fucking smacked me you asshole" he shouted "next time don't talk shit unless you're willing to pay the price" sesshomaru said looking very cold "I'm sorry sesshy…" bankotsu said "but you're always worried about inuyasha, where am I in the picture?" sesshomaru stroked bankotsu's face "now you sound like that brother of yours bankotsu… but I only have one brother you know" bankotsu smiled "is that a bad thing I mean we have some similarities" he cooed. He wrapped his arms around the other "but you still love me" he said nuzzling against his ear. Sesshomaru thought for a second "love… who do I love…" _Tokio Hotel's Durch Den Monsun_ starts playing "my beloved boyfriend or my dear little brother," while bankotsu slept sesshomaru laid wide awake trying to come up with an answer. Same for inuyasha, he tossed and turned trying to sleep. Finally about midnight inuyasha was asleep, light walking came from down the hall. Inuyasha's bedroom door slowly opened and someone climbed over inuyasha.

* * *

Well I'm stopping here to add suspense til part 3 


	3. Black Maria beg for forgiveness

This one will be kinda short i have a bad case of writers' block. Sorry if i disappoint you the next one will be longer

BTW: when they fight they have the same strenght and speed, just not the demonic powers just to let you know...

* * *

Chapter 3 

in inuyasha's room

Inuyasha was sleeping soundly, and about midnight someone walks into his room. He climbs on top of inu. inuyasha feels long hair brushing against his face, he slowly opened his eyes "what a weird dream?" he murmured, then he feel back asleep. The stranger unbuttoned inuyasha'a shirt, inuyasha didn't move. The stranger had a smirk on his face. Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes and saw someone was on top of him. He was about to scream but the guy quickly covered his mouth. "shh!" he said stoking his face. He tried to wriggle away but the other was too heavy. "What is this weirdo gonna do to me" he thought, then he felt his hand trailing up his leg "OMFG! he gonna rape me!" The stranger giggled, "what's the matter inuyasha?" He recongized his voice, "koga?" he said, but was muffled. Koga then ripped off inuyasha's pajama pants. "Why? he's my boyfriend" he thought, koga tied up his hands "i know you saw me and jakotsu thats why you've been ignoring me" he said "but not tonight" Inuyasha's eyes grew wider, "oh no he's serious" he managed to hit the head of the bed so it hits the wall. "wake up kagome!" he thought as he banged on the wall. Kagome then busted in the room "IT'S MIDNIGHT KEEP IT DOWN YOU TWO" she shouts "oh sorry kagome" koga said "we'll try to be more quiet" Kagome then leaves closing the door behind her. Koga had this smirk on his face "pretty sneaky inu" he then proped up his legs. "Well lets get started" he then forces himself in inuyasha's entrance, inuyasha started tearing up. "i know your not use to it" koga said "but you're gonna love it you'll see" inuyasha just laid there was he trying to leave his body. he waited 'til koga came, before he curled up to the wall watching the door til he fell asleep.

That morning

Inuyasha found himself in bed untied and fully dressed as if it never happened, he stayed in bed curled up against the wall. At breakfast everyone noticed his absence, but it was sesshomaru who said something "where's inuyasha?" he asked kagome, "probably still in bed, he and koga were together last night" she said in between bite, luckily totosai eats breakfast in his room or he'd have a fit, sesshomaru glared at koga "what so I slept with inuyasha… he is my boyfriend right?" Sesshomaru stood up "I'll wake him up" then he walked away. Everyone watched as he walked away "it's strange how sesshomaru is nicer to inuyasha all of a sudden" sango said, kagome nodded "yes I wonder what happened between them." Sesshomaru walked to inuyasha's door, "inuyasha?" he called out as he opened it. He walked inside to find inuyasha gone "huh where did he go?" Inuyasha walking around pretending nothing has happened. He sat in the dinning room, after everyone had finished breakfast. Kagome and sango where the only one's there, "Oh inuyasha you're awake" kagome said as she walked past. "How are you this morning?" Inuyasha had tears in his eyes "not so good kagome" he said looking at the table "inu…inu what's wrong?" kagome asked sitting next to inuyasha, sango joining looking very concerned as well "Well last night koga wasn't suppose to be in my room with me" he said, tears running down his face. "So koga forced himself on you?" sango asked "is that what happened?" Inuyasha nodded, then kagome frowned "I feel so guilty" she started to tear up "I didn't help you." Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her "that okay kagome you didn't know. Sango looked when she heard something coming "sesshomaru" she stated looking at inuyasha's older brother. "Inuyasha did koga hurt you last night" he asked "no sesshomaru it was just a mistake" he said "he just thought I was playing hard to get." Sesshomaru obviously not believing inuyasha's story asked "then why are you crying little brother?" Everyone sensed to coldness in his voice, inuyasha stayed quiet as he turned to leave. Inuyasha got up and ran after him.

To miruko

Miruko was meditating in the garden, til he heard kagome and sango's voices coming from the hot spring "I wont let my woman-sizing get me into trouble" he said to himself. A few moments later he looked over the fence "come on come on come on I cant see a thing" he whined til the fog cleared a bit. Sadly for miruko sango and kagome were wearing swimsuits. Kagome sighed "Sango… doesn't it suck that all the guys here are gay?" Sango nodded "but what about that new guy?" kagome asked "its obvious he's straight that pervert" miruko frowned "I'm not all that bad" he mumbled. "Well I mean he's the only hetro-sexual here other than me, you, of course totosai, and little shippo" sango said "what about that little boy hakudoshi?" kagome asked "I'm not sure that kid is too suspicious " sango said then she grabbed a towel "hakudoshi is in the bath I have to see something" kagome looked shocked "you're not gonna spy on the boy?" she cried out but sango was gone. As she walked past where miroku was hiding, she caught onto him. She turned to look at him peeking over the fence "MIROKU" she shouts. Miruko is startled and falls down on top of sango. At the moment their eyes met sango turns bright red "I'm sorry sango" he said "are you okay?" Sango nodded "yes I'm fine," all of a sudden she felt something was wrong. She looked down at her boob and miroku's hand was there, she had the blankest expression on her face, "mind telling me why is your hand there?" Miruko laughed slightly _SMACK! _sango stood up and continued on her way. Meanwhile kagome was still at the spring, "what was that" as the 'smack' sound ran across the shrine. Shippo timidly "uh...kagome" he called out, she turned to see the boy standing infront of her. "Oh hello shippo" she greeted cheerfully "uh...kagome can i tell you something?" he asked looking very unsure. Kagome head a confused expression on her face "sure shippo what's up?" she said turning to fully face the boy. "well its about hakudoshi...he's not who he says he is...more like a she." Kagome was now even more confuse "she? hakudoshi is a girl?"

To sesshomaru

"Sesshomaru" inuyasha cried "please... no, stop don't do this," he was in tears, clinging on to his brother's arm. "Let go of me inuyasha" sesshomaru said pushing his brother to a wall. He pinned him down, inuyasha still sobbing "You're my little brother i must protect you" he said, he lets go and keeps on walking. Inuyasha follows his brother staying a few feet away, til he got to the training ground. Inuyasha stayed in the shadows "brother what are you doing?" he asked himself. Sesshomaru walked into the training grounds, koga and jakotsu were training. Sesshomaru drew a sword "koga I challenge you on behalf of inuyasha" he said aiming the sword at him. Koga and jakotsu stopped to look at him, "on what grounds, sesshomaru" an old mans voice called from the darkness. Inuyasha's eyes grew wider, they know whose voice it was "master totosai" he lip synced, as the old man came out of the darkness. "Well my boy, why do you challenge koga?" Sesshomaru looked down at the old man "he has violated my brother, I won't stand for that" sesshomaru said lowering the sword. "So its a family matter huh?...I'll allow it" he said "but not this way we'll do it the proper way, tonight in the back of the shrine you two can have it out." Inuyasha ran out "no master totosai you must reconsider" he said "I'm sorry inuyasha, sesshomaru feels that his family honor has been soiled, there's no going back now." inuyasha hung his head tears falling to the pavement "yes, master totosai, understood" he said trying not to weep in the process. "Then that's settled tonight sesshomaru and koga will fight" he said, both men nodded in agreement and walked away. Inuyasha stayed behind, til everyone left the grounds. He fell to his knees, slamming his fists against the ground "damn why did i have to open my mouth...I'm stupid...stupid...stupid...STUPID!" he screams "it's my entire fault."

* * *

until chapter four... 


	4. Invoke

Chapter 4 its will be longer like i promise and

BTW: during the fight TM Revolution's Invoke will be in the back ground since it would be boring if it was silent and the works are in japenese

* * *

An hour before night fall

Inuyasha managed to stop thinking about it, aleast 'til he looked out the window and saw the sun was setting. "Its almost time..." he murmured, as he puts on his hakama. There was a knock at the door, it was kagome in her yukata "are you almost ready inuyasha?" Inuyasha nodded as he slipped on his haori "i'm just about..." Kagome walked "are you okay? with all this?...i mean its you're brother and your lover" she said, rambling. "Kagome i'm fine theres no need to worry about me" he said "its those two i'm worried about. He sighed as he looked out the window. He walked towards kagome placing his hand on her shoulder, "well its night fall lets go." He walked past kagome, she followed staying quiet. "inuyasha is really upset... why does he choose to hide it" she thought "i know he's strong but he doesn't have to bottle up his felings." Inuyasha stayed silent 'til he came to miruko, sango, shippo, and hankdoshi. they were dressed in kimonos as well and carrying a small candle. sango handed inuyasha and kagome one. "Is inuyasha taking this okay?" sango asked whisping to kagome. Kagome sighed "i don't think so, its like he's trying to bottle it up" Outside the shrine They walked to and open area near the shrine, totosai was already there, everyone sat down. It was a battle ground with torches and candles as their light. "inuyasha come forward" he said as the two opponents came from different directions. Totosai cleared his throat "Now the rules are simple, there is no rules they only way it will stop if some is dead or admits defeat" he said Bang, Inuyasha hits totosai. "What was that for, you ungrateful punk" he said "NO death matches" inuyasha said "this isn't the edo period anymore, old man." Totosai handed inuyasha the weapons for him to hand to the fighters. Koga wore armor and wolf pelts "for koga a katana sword" inuyasha handed him the sword "now wish him luck" totosai instructed. Inuyasha grabbed koga's free hand and place the other on top, he quickly bowed "good luck" and he peck him on the cheek. "No worries inu" he boasted "you're brother is a push over." Inuyasha then approached sesshomaru. He wore his traditional Sashinuki Hakama "for sesshomaru, his sword the tokijin" totosai annouced "brother please you can stop this now" inuyasha pleaded with his brother, "now wish him luck" totosai instructed "i'm sorry little brother but turning back now will have a more worse blow to our family honor" sesshomaru "i must fight him." Inuyasha grabbed his wrist, placing his hand on top "good luck" Inuyasha bowed. Sesshomaru pressed his forehead against his brother "don't wory i'll go easy on him" Inuyasha stepped back and stood next to totosai. "Let the battle begin" totosai shouted and the two men charged at each other. Koga was the first to attack, sesshomaru held up his sword to block. Inuyasha watches sliently now that the battle started he cant interfer.

Tagai no hane no itami kanjite iru

Sabishisa ni yogoreta ude de daita

Sore igai no nanika wo shiranai kara

Jitto me wo korashitemo miushinatte shimau hoshi

Dare no mono ni mo naranai hikari ga aru

Kuchibiru tashikameru inochi no akari ga

Omoitsumeta you ni mabushii kara

Koga tried to corner sesshomaru within the forest, but sesshomaru jumps up inot the trees before koga could hit him. "Damn where did he go" he murmured looking around "COME OUT SESSHOMARU!" koga calls out. sesshomaru leaps from the trees. "Looking for me" he asked as he took a swing at koga. he quickly duck "bastard, you almost chopped my head off!" Sesshomaru had an evil smirk "next time i'll make sure i comes off" he said swinging again. Koga jumped up and landed on his blade "not as fast as you say sesshomaru" he chuckled. "interesting fight wouldn't you say, inuyasha?" totosai asked, looking at inuyasha. Inuyasha hung his head looking very pale "yes master totosai" he said "they're equally match this should be an excellent fight" he lied, he didnt wanna watch.

Karamiau netsu no tsutaetai shinjitsu wo

Dare kara mamoreba ii?

Kimi ga itsuka hoshigatta omoi ga

Soko ni aru nara...

Hayasugiru toki no mabataki ni sarasarete

Hitori de wa todokanai

Sesshomaru's p.o.v  
  
"No matter how many times i swing at koga he always get's away... damn him" i thought, i jumped into the trees. I went searching for koga. I ran past and _BAM!_, Koga kicked me in the jaw. I flew out of the trees and landed in the open area, as i was in mid air all i could think about is "i wont lose to him" I was on the ground, koga appeared infront of me "do you give up?" he asked with a dumb smirk on his face. He had his sword aimed at my throat, i looked at inuyasha before saying "No i dont!" I picked up my sword and knocked koga's out his hand, it got stuck in a tree. He ran after it trying to pulled it out, i stood up and tossed my away too. "Come on koga scared to face me unarmmed?" i asked, challenging him. Koga then gave up on the sword and charged after me "You're dead sesshomaru!" he shouted, i just stood there til he came past me. I grabbed his left arm as he ran at top speed and twisted, "aww now you have a broken arm" i said and kept twisting it 'til there was a crack sound. Koga screamed in agony, i left him go and he falls to his knees. "I told you not to be arrognate now look at you" i said, then i looked at inuyasha. Even if he was far way i could see that inuyasha was upset, kneeling i said "just give up i don't wanna hurt you anymore than i have to." Koga tried to kick me, i grabbed his foot "I wont give up, i refuse to lose to you" That's when i stood up "understood... but i wont go easy on you," Koga struggled to get up "spare me the small talk..." he said then he charged again "you're words are worthless" He punched me in the face, i jumped into some trees then into the open sky. Koga followed still trying to hit me but losing energy fast.

Dare kara mamoreba ii?

Kimi ga itsuka hoshigatta omoi ga

Dare kara mamoreba ii?

Kimi ga itsuka hoshigatta omoi ga

Soko ni aru nara...

Hayasugiru toki no mabataki ni sarasarete

Hitori de wa todokanai

Negai nante kiesou na kotoba ja

Inuyasha ran through the smoke, "brother, my beloved brother and my dearest koga, the loves of my life" he said as he ran. His eye's still tearing up "please be alive both of you." koga was unconcious and sesshomaru stirred, but stopped there was a pain in his chest. He slowly got up and picked up koga, "looks like he's out cold" sesshomaru thought as he lifted him. "sesshomaru! koga!" inuyasha cried, still searching til the smoke cleared.

Dare kara mamoreba ii?

Koko de itsuka hoshigatta omoi ga

Kimi ni aru kara...

Inuyasha saw sesshomaru's shadowy figure "brother?" he called out, sesshomaru sat koga down. As inuyasha came to them. he hugged his brother "i'm so glad you two are safe" he said tears still in his eyes "i'm so happy" Sesshomaru frowned and looked at koga. "he's not so okay the after effect knocked him out cold" he said, inuyasha looked at his boyfriend laying motionless on the ground. "i hate you, you'd say you'll go easy on his but now he's unconcious you jerk, you jerk, i hate you!" he said hitting his brother. Sesshomaru grabbed his wrist "i told him to stop but he didn't" he said "i was his own pride that did that to him" Inuyasha looked up at him "his pride? his pride?...you're one to talk it was you pride that cause this fight" he yelled then he picked up koga and walked away, leaving sesshomaru alone.

* * *

chapter 5 real soon please excuse if there's some spelling errors will fix later... 


	5. Bitter Rivals, Apology Not Accepted

Chapter 5

a week after the fight

Within the shrine there was an area to treat the injured and the sick, like a mini hospital. Kagome was sitting in the room watching over koga, "is he still unconcious?" she turned to see it was inuyasha. kagome stood up and nodded "yeh" she said looking down "are those for him?" Clutched in inuyasha's hand was a lily, "Don't kill it now!" she shouts snatching it away from him. "Well koga doesn't really like this sorta thing... i thought it was kinda the best thing i can do right now" inuyasha said with his eyes on the ground "i'll never forgive sesshomaru for this...never" Kagome was putting the flower in a vase "ah come on he's your brother plus its not all his fault...koga kept fighting" she said, they both looked at koga "dont worry he'll be fine" kagome said resting her hand on his shoulder. "for sesshomaru's sake he better be or i have no brother" he said tighting the balling his hand into a fist "now inu-chan you shouldn't say those type of things" kagome said, inuyasha pushed her hand off of his shoulder. "leave me alone kagome i'll say what ever the hell i want" he shouted as i left the room "if koga doesn't wake up my brother is dead to me" Kagome started to tear up as the door slammed "Oh koga you should have stopped..., well its more like you shouldn't have fought at all" she said a few tears running down he cheeks "i just hope sesshomaru isn't taking this as bad as inuyasha is..."

to sesshomaru

Sesshomaru was sitting on the ground his arm in a sling, he was alone with the little beams of sunlight to light his room. "His pride? His pride?...you're one to talk. It was you pride that cause this fight" was the words that were ringing in his mind. "Inuyasha…" he murmured "and koga too, I guess I bashed him up pretty badly" There was a knock at the door "sesshomaru? Its bankotsu open up" Sesshomaru slowly got up and opened the door, then he slumped back to his corner "Sesshomaru Yamamoto" he says "don't tell me your still upset cause your little brother is mad at you" he looked up him for a moment "no bankotsu I'm fine" he said, looking back to the floor. "Bullshit" bankotsu said folding his arms "now you wanna try again or do I have to beat you outta it?" He started laughing a little "that's not funny bansu-chan" he murmured, bankotus had this surprised expression on his face. "you haven't called me that since we first sessaru-sama" he cheered "that doesn't mean you can do it too" sesshomaru said harshly. "no way sessaru" he wrapped his arms around his shoulders "i wont" he said biting his ear. "Dammit bankotus stop" he said trying to sound serious "no sessaru-sama, not til you smile and stop being as gloomy" Sesshomaru looked at bankotus from the corner of his eye "you should be scared when i smile" he said with a evil look in his eye "Well i'm not you wont try anything funny love i know you too well" bankotsu said "so nah!" then he started to tickle him "OWW! dammit my are is sprained!" he shouts

meanwhile...

"Sango remind me why we're doing this" miroku said following her into some bushes "watching hakudoshi and shippo" she said "something isn't right about that little boy" "and you say that hakudoshi isn't a boy but a little girl and shippo seems to be the only one who knows?" he asked "Excatly" sango said til she got to the end of the bushes. Shippo and Rin were playing in the garden, rin still dressed as a boy. "Hey haku-chan" shippo said "i'll hide and you'll seek" Miruko looked uninterested "they're just playing sango i dont see why you think he's a girl" he pointed out. "Looks like a regular little boy" he said "look miroku!" she pointed as hakudoshi stopped. "Shippo wait i have to fix my wig" hakudoshi said, then rin takes off the wig and then fixes a bit. Mirkou looked shock "black hair...and did he sound like a she?" he asked. Sango nodded "that's cause he is a she" she explained "Well now you know" a voice said, they both looked down and it was shippo inbetween them. Shippo smiled and waved "hiya" then they said "whoa! how did you find us?" Shippo sighed "its kinda hard to ignore you two whisphering in the bushes" Then rin walks over "is everything okay shippo?" that's when she climbs in "who are you talking to?" Shippo then sighed again "well hakudoshi they found out you're not a boy" Rin frowned "are you the only ones oh please dont tell please" Miroku looked at sango "well what should we do?" "Wha- me why me?" she asked, "you wanted to know the truth so badly" shippo said "and now you know" Rin was tearing up "well we dont even know her name" sango said "plus she lied" Rin nodded "you're right my name is Rin Inoue" she said "and its a pleasure to finally meet you as the real me" Miroku grabbed her hands "my such a pretty girl... you and shippo are dating huh?" Rin blushed "no, of course not!" she shouts then he said "we're just friends..."

back to kagome

She continued to watch over koga, then she heard a faint growl "ka- kagome" it was koga. She jumped up and went to his side "koga are you alright...you're not in pain are you?" she asked, he shook his head. "Where's inuyasha?" he asked, kagome frowned "in his room he's really upset right now... you were out for a whole week" Koga tried to sit up "that's not a good idea..." kagome warned. "I'll go get inuyasha" she said walking out of the room. Sesshomaru saw kagome walking by from his room, then she came back "he sesshy have you seen inu?" she asked he shook his head. "Well when you see him tell him koga is awake". After she left sesshomaru stood up "where are you going?" bankotsu asked. "My arm hurts i'm going to see if sango is there" Then he was gone leaving bankotsu alone. In koga's room the door opened and sesshomaru walked in "so its true you finally woke up" Koga snarled "what do you want?" Sesshomaru came closer "to apologize of course why else" "What for" he said "you warned me when you told me to give up" Sesshomaru stayed silent "why didn't you?" he finally asked. "I wasn't gonna lose and disappoint inuyasha" koga said "we're bitter rivals remember?" Then inuyasha walks in "what are you doing in here sesshomaru?" he asked harshly. "Come now what's with the attitude i was just here to apologize to koga" sesshomaru explianed "and to you too" Inuyasha frowned "Apology not accepted" he stated "now leave" Koga looked shocked "but inu..." sesshomaru stopped him "Its okay koga now rest up or you'll be in the bed forever" then he walks out quietly closing the door behind him

* * *

that's all for now so sorry it took so long


	6. School is Here, But So Is Tension

chapter 6

i'm going to start answering some of the reviews and i'm changing sesshy's age from 23-19 (he'd be kind old . )

_Wolf Huntress: __Interesting. I like. Plez keep going. _okay will do

_seto'swifey: __OH wow...why doesnt Inuyasha accept the apology? Good chapter, alittle short though. _don't worry this one will be longer

_Nikkie23534:  
__This story is really interesting! It's kind of a twist, the way the characters are paired up! I also like the brothers undertone. The tension is really good, keep it up! B reading U! _Yes now i have motivation! xD

* * *

Koga and Inuyasha

Koga sat up as sesshomaru left the room, "inuyasha...you didn't forgive sesshomaru...why?" Inuyasha sat on the bed "because... he hurt you without thinking twice, he should be the one who was unconscious" Koga was shock but then smacks inuyasha across the face "Inuyasha listen to yourself that's you're own brother...you're flesh and blood" Inuyasha frowned and placed his hand to his face "he told me to stop the fight but i was too stupid to" Inuyasha teared up "but i was scared... i don't wanna lose you" he said "or sesshomaru, you too are so damn stubborn" Koga then groaned from the pain "well that dozen't mean hate sesshomaru, he's hurting was worse than any flesh wound and now you just dumped salt on it" Inuyasha looked up tears running down his face, he then bit his lip "...really?" Koga ran his fingers through his hair "wouldn't any brother do that for his younger sibling?" koga asked "I mean i still hate him but i still have respect for him" Inuyasha curled next to his boyfriend's legs "but it hurts cause you were the one who was hurt the worse" Koga chuckled "well sesshomaru is a very strong guy it was great fighting him" Inuyasha nodded "almost too strong..." he wiped away his tear "Inuyasha? you dont really have a reason to not forgiving your brother do you?" koga asked "i dont really think its because of me cause i cheated on you and basically raped you" Inuyasha shook his head "maybe i dont... and its okay" Koga was confused "what's okay inu?" Inuyasha turned his head to face koga's "all the things you did" Koga was really surprise "are you stupid? why are you okay with that no boyfriend should ever do that" Inuyasha sat up "i know that's why its over koga..." he said even surprised at his own words "...well atleast 'til i think i can date you again" Koga's lips curled into a little smile then he nodded "that's understandable inu and i hope you can trust me again" Inuyasha got out of the bed "now get some rest we start school in about a week...everyone will be bored without you"

Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru walked down to the corner store on a errand for kagome and sango. As he walked he read over the list _Cat food for kirara (tuna if you can) tea and soup for totosai _for sango _ice cream and candy for shippo and hakudoshi and pancake mix for the morning _for kagome. That's when a black mercedes benz pulled up next to him, he stopped "huh?" Then the window rolled down "hey kid!" then a man looked from out the window "how old are you?" sesshomaru looked at the strange man "i'm 19" he stated "why?" the man smiled "perfect...are you interest in a job?" he asked. Sesshomaru has been looking for a job for awhile now but he didn't really trust that man "so what if i am" then the man pulled out a card "he's my number give me a call when your ready" Sesshomaru looked at the card 'Koi Chiryoo' Love's Remedy was written in italic gold and on the back Naraku Inoue and a number "What's the hell is Koi Chiryoo some kinda host club?" the man smirk "what if it is?" Sesshomaru was silent "what's the problem... i'll tell you what we'll set you up an appointment let's say next week and we can talk this whole thing over" Sesshomaru then nodded "fine..." he then slipped on some sun glasses "we'll keep in touch sesshomaru" The benz then zoomed down the street as sesshomaru walked into the store "wait did he just said my name?"

in the benz

Naraku looks into the back from the mirror "so do you think he'll take the job?" From out of the shade popped rin "of course...dont be stupid" she said "i mean i did to double our business with the new guys i found" Naraku looked at the mirror "i know i raised you well rin" he praised "nice work" Rin folded her arms "thanks i guess..." then she slips on her wig and does her make-up to look like hakudoshi. "but there's one thing i dont get we found the target so why do you continue to stay?" he mentioned "is it because of that little boy that lives there?" Rin tossed her shoe at him "moron shippo has nothing to do with it" she screamed "there's other males living in that shrine" Naraku sighed "if you say so but i know you're lying" Rin aka Hakudoshi frowned as she sat back "its not because of shippo" she mumbled "he's the only one who knows what i'm doing yet doesn't hate me _a few days earlier Shippo and Rin were playing in the sandbox "so rin why are you here?" he asked, Rin paused "i can't tell you" she said "its top secret" Shippo frowned "did you run away?" he asked. She shook her head "its not that i'm on a mission" she said "i'm looking for someone" Shippo looked worried "family?," shaking her head again "no for my job i have to find young men for a host club" Shippo was confused "i heard sango and kagome talking about those" She frowned "i'm such a bad person" she said crying, shippo placed his hand on hers "No you're not i think you're great" _Naraku pulled up a block away from the shrine "well end of the line kid and remember don't let them catch on to you" Rin jumped out "i know what to do dad" then she closed the door and stood there 'til the car drove away.

about 6 days later

Things have been crazy, everyone was preparing for school since it was tomorrow thing quieted down. It was bed time for shippo and hakudoshi, kagome took care of shippo since sango always volunteered for hakudoshi. Hakudoshi was in the bath, Sango right there "Rin do you always wear that make up?" she asked wiping off her face. "Not all the time just when i need to" she said "well never mind yeah i do" Sango frowned as rin just sat there "Rin you're not as playful today?" Rin blew bubbles "i'm just sleepy" she said "Well are you excited for school?" sango asked as she scrubbed rin's back. She shook her head "no sure i never went to school i was always homed schooled" After she said that sango was a bit confused "then why were you wearing school uniform when inuyasha found you?" Rin looked at sango "so no one would know what i look like... it's kinda complicated" then she got out of the tub. There was a knock at the door "Sango? is hakudoshi finished in there? its me, Miroku" Rin slips on her robe "Its okay to come in miroku" sango calls out. He slightly opens the door "shippo called a meeting...just us 4" he said "to figure out what to do about rin" Sango looked at rin "is there a problem?" she asked as the girl slipped on her wig "Nope there's no problem" she said with a little smile. Then she walks towards mirkou and pushes him out the door "We'll be there in a few now let me get dressed"

in the dining room

Shippo sat quietly at the table as mirkou, sango, and rin appeared. "Well lets get started shall we" rin said as she sat at the table. "But rin there's a few things you didn't explain... where's your family?" sango asked, Rin sighed "I dont have one" Miroku looked at sango as she placed her hand on rin's shoulder "Its okay i don't have one either" she said, then shippo interrupted "So what should we do?" he asked "sooner or later they'll get suspicious" Rin folded her arms across the table "I should just leave, cause i dont wanna cause problems" Then she stood up "i'm tired so i'll just go to bed" Shippo grabbed her hand "i dont want you to leave" Rin turned red before swiping her hand away "Don't be stupid, you know i can't stay here" she screamed. Shippo said nothing as she left, sango held the little boy stroking his thick red hair "it's okay she's just alittle upset" Rin stood in the shadows a single tear rolled her cheek and hits the floor. "Sorry shippo but you know why i can't stay" she mumbled and went off to bed. She laid in the dark 'til the door opened, it was of course shippo. They share a room since they think rin is a boy, he climbed into bed and didn't move. "shippo-chan?" she called out but got no answer so she just went to sleep.

that morning

Shippo woke up to find rin snuggled against him, "Wha- What when did she get there?" then he heard faint giggling. He sat up to see sango and miroku looking at them with grin across their faces. "WHAT?!? can a guy wake up jeez!" then he climbed out of bed, almost falling out. He walked out of the bedroom and past inuyasha "Hey shippo you better get ready...hakudoshi too" he said putting on he tie "I'm going to drop you too off at school" Shippo was shocked "Didn't koga use to do it... i mean he's okay now" Inuyasha glared at shippo "get ready i'm leaving in 20 minutes" Shippo ran to his room to get rin up. Kagome sat in her room brushing her hair as inuyasha past by "Hey inu?" she called out "can you tell sessaru-sama that his paints just came yesterday?" Inuyasha frowned and folds his arms "tell him yourself" he said "i'm not talking to him," Kagome stood up "Inuyasha Yamato!" she slammed her brush on the counter. He refused to move "fine" she said "excuse me inuyasha?" then she pushed him aside "You're such a spoiled brat" she cried as she left the room. Inuyasha frowned and puts his hair in a ponytail and headed out the door. He walked outside and shippo and hakudoshi were outside waiting, "Took you long enough" haukdoshi snarled sleepy. "Well kagome was yelling at me...women" he groaned "all they do is nag!" Shippo then looked at rin, she picked up a rock and tossed it at him. "Now who threw that?" inuyasha yelled looking at the children. Shippo then said "I did and you know that's not cool inuyasha" he said "Until male pregnancy is successful to all males you're screwed and not the good kind" Inuyasha gritted his teeth he knew shippo had a point, It was discovered 1 in 215 men could get pregnant. "Come on or i'll leave you 2" Rin was shocked "Shippo why did he give up so early?" Shippo sighed "Because... Inuyasha is gay, he got pregnant but he didn't want koga to know. Koga never really liked children as much, inuyasha didn't want to raise it alone. One day, Inuyasha purposely pushed himself down the stairs and killed it" Rin looked at inuyasha "...He was pregnant then killed his baby" she thought, Inuyasha stayed silent the whole car ride. "Is he gonna be okay?" rin asked, shippo shrugged "We never really mentioned his pregnancy...they were scared this would happen" Inuyasha stopped in front of the school "...get out" he said "and have a good day" They silently did as they were told and watched as inuyasha pulled away. "Remind me to start being a bit nicer to him" shippo said, rin nodded in agreement. "Well i gotta change...i was registered as Rin Okinawa" she walked behind some bushes, shippo standing on guard. Rin changed from the boys' uniform to the girls', no wig, no make-up, she was to attend the school as a girl. "Are you ready?" shippo asked, Rin jumps out "Ready!" she cheered grabbing shippo's hand "Can you show me to my class?" Shippo blushed "uh sure rin i can show you"


	7. The First day, There's Already Drama

Takeda Kuranosuke is the lord that was featured in the _only you, sango_ episode

* * *

Chapter 7 

When Inuyasha came back

Everyone was outside and waiting "Inuyasha what was taking you so long?" kagome asked, Inuyasha looked at her from the open window. "Just get in so we can go kagome" he said, not even looking at her. Sango has a confused look on her face, she elbowed Miroku "Hey what's wrong with Inuyasha?" He looked just as confused "I'm not sure...and me and inu always hang out together" Kagome climbed in the front seat, miroku and sango got in the back. "Hey cheer up buddy" miroku said smacking his back. Inuyasha's face hits the steering wheel, making the horn go off. "OWWWW!!!" he yelps "Miroku you bastard what the hell was that for!" punching his arm, "We'll at least we know he's back to normal" sango said fixing her bow. "Shut up, don't be stupid there's nothing wrong" he snarled, kagome didn't buy it. "Then what happened?" she asked, Inuyasha sighed "Its that brat shippo, he mentioned those tests and the events that followed" Kagome sighed "he didn't mean it as a way hurt you, inu-chan" Inuyasha mumbled "whatever, but don't ever mention that again" Sango and Miroku were completely confused, "what are they talking about?" sango asked miroku. "My dear sango" he said "I'm just as confused as you are" Everyone sat in the van, completely silent and not moving. Inuyasha was getting more annoyed by the moment 'til he finally busted out "where's koga?" Sango answered " he left earlier he said 'i better not go with you inuyasha he might be bitchy about something' so he went with jakotsu" Inuyasha gritted his teeth "bitchy huh? i'll show you bitchy" Kagome asked "inuyasha are you okay? you're turning red" Inuyasha just mumbled "yeah kagome i'm fine" Everyone didn't believe it, but acted as if they did. They could already tell there was going to be alot of tension between inuyasha and koga today at school.

At Shiritsu Zaigai High School

Inuyasha and the rest, made it to Shiritsu just before the first bell and everyone was hanging out. A group of girls came up running to inuyasha screaming and cheering. "Inuyasha has fan girls?" miroku asked kagome, "Not just fan girls he has 5 fan clubs 2 with him and koga, one with his brother and 2 with just him" she answered. "Oh inu-chan, what are you doing after school today?" one girl asked , then another butted in "There's this new anime cafe open would you like to go?" Inuyasha just stood there puzzled ans scratching his head "I have to see how it goes, if i'm busy maybe some other time" he answered, a girl hugged him "He must still be upset about koga..." she said, then the rest of them hugged him "that jerk dumping him for jakotsu" she continued. Inuyasha heard that and was confused "Koga dumped me? no i broke up with him" he protested, Another girl said "That's not what he's saying" Inuyasha broke free from the crowd and went to find koga. Everyone else stood there, Til some guy approached Sango "Good Morning Okinawa-san" he greeted slightly blushing "Morning Daichi-kun and call me sango" she said blushing and looking at her feet. "Hello Takeda" kagome said waving at him, "Oh Hello Ms. Higurashi" Takeda took sango's hand and they both walked away. "Who was that guy?" miroku asked, Kagome sighed "That's Takeda Kuranosuke, the captain of the lacrosse team, a straight A student and an absolute dream...and he's in love with my sango" Miroku nodded, remembering that time near the hot spring that's when his face felt like it was stinging, "I so forgot about that" he said thinking out loud. He looked around to find out kagome left with some of her friends "Well atleast she didn't hear me" he added. That's when a girl came up from behind him "heard what?" she asked, Miroku looked mortified "Wh-Who are you?" he asked, she giggled "I'm Ayumi, kagome's friend" she answered "i thought you looked kinda lonely so i wanted to say hi" She looked at the ground "I heard you were new here" Miroku nodded "yeah...nice to meet you ms. ayumi, I'm Miroku"

Meanwhile

A very angry Inuyasha was still looking for koga, That's when he heard a familiar giggle "...jakotsu" he snarled. Now Jakotsu normally has his hair in a small ponytail, but at school he dresses like he was a girl. He would wear the girls' uniform and a black shoulder length wig, inuyasha saw Jakotsu and koga. Inuyasha just got angrier by the second "yo! koga what happened to inuyasha?" one of his friends asked, "I dumped him he was getting to dependent" koga answered. Thats when Inuyasha came out "dependent huh ?" he said "you...YOU!!!!" he wanted to continue his sentence but he could declare that koga raped him and that he shunned his own brother even after he apologize, cause he wanted to protect koga. "AWW look its inuyasha" jakotsu said "HIII! sweetie!" he waved to inuyasha. Inuyasha completely ignored him and slowly headed towards koga. Everyone knew that now was the time to run away, and they did. Only koga was caught since he left his hair down and that he was the only one inuyasha wanted. "Who dumped who Koga Kitano?" he asked in a very creepy voice, "Wait inuyasha let me explain" he cried "i had to lie i mean what would i look like if you dumped me" Inuyasha slammed koga to the brick wall "Sooo it that why you lied to protect your reputation" inuyasha screamed "its that it?" Koga sighed "i didn't know it'd affect you that bad" Inuyasha shook his head "you have no idea, those fan girls have been following me around like crazy" he said "i made 3 girls cry already just looking for you!" BBBRRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG!!!!! the bell rang. Koga sighed with relief, "We should be going inside and get ready for class" Inuyasha lets go of koga and gritted his teeth "This isn't over" he said "i mean you'll have to come to the shrine sometime"

Fight in the Girls' Room

Sango, Jakotsu and Kagome we're sitting in the principle's office "Now i called your guardian, he should be here any second now." Kagome and sango giggled, they knew totosai wasn't really gonna listen or ever know where he was. There was a knock at the door "Come in Mr. Yamamato" the principle called out. Sesshomaru walked in, Kagome said "sesshy what are you doing here?" He walked in and sat in the empty chair, "That old man wouldn't answer the phone so they called me" he responded "oh great..." jakotsu said folding his arms "Mr. Yamamato there's girls and jakotsu were fighting the the girls' restroom" the principal said "Now kagome confessed on starting it so she is suspended for a week and the others 3 days" Sesshomaru stood up and bowed "That is understood" he said "Let's go" he said glaring at the 3. They got up and slowly followed him "who smells like a mop?" sesshy asked, Sango said "Its jakotsu, kagome dumped a bucket of mop water on him" Sesshomaru just shrugged "don't stink up my car" Jakotsu snapped "you car already smells like paint, how can i make it smell worse?" Sesshomaru didn't look at him or act as if he even acknowledged his remark "do you wanna walk back?" Jakotsu stayed silent "I thought so..." sesshy said "Now you have to explain yourselves to master totosai cause i have to go back to school" the 3 nodded as they got in the car. "Its not like you're in a rush its about 10 now so you and bankotsu would meet up at his school..." Jakotsu started til sesshomaru covered his mouth "Don't you dare tell everyone my buisness" he said, then uncovered his mouth "I wasn't gonna say anything about your little quickies in the backseat of this car" Kagome and Sango looked moritfied and started panicing on the inside. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes "I should push you out of this car right now" he said, getting annoyed. "I can't see why you don't" kagome said, "shut your mouth right now!" jakotsu said "so butt out" Sango and Sesshomaru were silent as the other 2 argued. That's when the car came to a complete stop and sesshomaru pushed jakotsu out. Kagome and sango got out too, "Tell totosai to answer the damn phone next time!" he yelled closing the door and driving away. "Why did he have to push me out" jakotsu asked "Well you were closer and spilling things about his personal life" Sango said "that would have drove anyone to do that" Sango and Kagome walked ahead and Jakotsu followed, Master Totosai was there waiting for them.

* * *

i'm staring on the new chapther right away 


	8. Sesshy's art classes

i wanted to mainly focus on sesshomaru for this chapter...

kanzashi- a hair ornament

* * *

After Sesshomaru dropped off the girls and jakotsu

Sesshomaru left back towards his school, he was kinda annoyed on the way back. For starters master totosai didn't answer the phone, the school called in the middle off his project, and now jakotsu couldn't keep his mouth shut. After kicking them out of his car and driving away, he just laughed at how he got so worked up. "Stupid kid, he's been spying on us" he murmured "Sadly Bankotsu has to study for his mid-terms so not sneaking off campus for him" He then turns on the radio, music started blaring from the speakers. Sesshomaru quickly turned it down "What the hell was that" he thought as he ejected the cd. It was SUM 41's does this look infected? "what is one of inu's cd's doing here?" he looked around for one of his cd's and found a sticky note in the glove compartment _Borrowed your cds babe, Bankotsu _Sesshomaru crumpled the note, and kept searching. "There must be something..." then he found a blank case under his seat. it said _here for you're little emo soul -inuyasha_ "This must have been here for awhile...and since when was i an emo?" he thought as he puts the cd in. It had some of inuyasha's and sesshomaru's favorite songs, "how cute he has all our favorites" He pulled out his cell phone and txted inuyasha "thnx 4 the cd, lil bro" then sent it. Hopefully his cell phone was on silent of atleast vibrate, setting the phone back in his bag. He listened to the cd as he drove back to his art school, from 18 visions to hinder from 3 days grace to my chemical romance. Then his cell went off, it was a txt from inuyasha "wut u mean u just found it? i gave it 2 u a long time ago" sesshomaru smiled and txted back "so ur talking to me now?" after he puts his phone away it rung again " :-X no!" was the reply. Sesshomaru couldn't help but laugh at his little brother's childish remark and decided he'll answer it later.

At Shitiri Zaigai Academy for The Arts

Sesshomaru slipped his phone back in his bag and pulled out his kanzashi and fixed his long sliver hair into a messy bun. He looked up to see a short and pudgy man standing in front of the car. "Hey Jaken" he said waving, "Sesshomaru Yamamato, where have you been?" he scolded "you said 10 its almost noon" Sesshomaru sighed "i had a family problem to take care of" he said as he got out. "They don't seem to understand that you're whole art career depends on not failing this course" Sesshomaru ignored him and headed to the back of the car. "Are you listening? i mean we only have a week to do the main painting" he continued, sesshomaru just kept going through his trunk "...Hey jaken do you have any aspirin?" he asked "i'm getting a headache" Jaken sighed "I don't have any sesshomaru..." he said, Sesshomaru stood with a box in his arms "Maybe Ms. Rin has some" Jaken stood there "...he always ignore me like this why do i always listen to him" Sesshomaru stopped "are you coming?" he asked "i got some new painting stuff" Jaken mumbled "...oh now you wanna focus on the project" Sesshomaru stopped, and turned and glared at jaken "What was that jaken?" he asked "i thought i heard you say something..." Jaken looked scared "...th..those eyes..." he stammered in his mind. Jaken remembered all the time sesshy threw stuff at him, from clay to water bottles, even cake at sesshy's birthday party. "Uhh...no sir i didn't say anything" jaken said panicky, Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes "that's what i thought, jaken" Jaken sighed with relief "i thought he was gonna throw a rock at me" he said then followed sesshomaru at a distance.

The Project

Sesshomaru walked into a huge empty room, a girl covered in paint approached him "Hello Lord Sesshomaru" she greeted with a gentle smile. Sesshomaru sighed as he sat down the boxes "Ms. Rin i told you a thousand times stop calling me lord" Rin giggled "oh i'm sorry" she said "but you are descendant from a lord" Sesshomaru nodded "yes i know but his isn't ancient japan so try to not make this a bad habit" he patted her head like she was a child, but she was actually 15 years old, she got into the academy after winning a contest. Rin smiled and giggled, jaken finally walks in "Rin! get back to painting and leave Sesshomaru alone" She looked at jaken "yes master jaken" then sighed as she walked back to her easel. "Jaken stop being so hard on her she only stopped for a moment" Jaken looked mortified "We can't waste anytime" he pointed out "True art can not be rushed jaken, or its just a pretty picture" Sesshomaru said as he examined his brushes. Jaken simply bowed "Yes sesshomaru that it right" and went on his way. "Lor...umm Sesshomaru did you find inspiration for the main painting?" rin asked, Sesshomaru sets his brushes down "not yet rin but trust me i will" Bankotsu walked in "knock, knock guess who gonna pass his mind terms!" he cheered. Rin clapped her hands together in awe "that is wonderful Mr. Atsushi, you're so confident" Bankotsu gleamed with pride "why thank you rinnie!" Sesshomaru was in a corner sketching a tree from outside the window "Rin don't confuse confidence with cockiness" Bankotsu stuck out his tongue "you should talk, you're pretty cocky yourself " Sesshomaru sighed "Can we not this in public...especially a lady like rin" Rin was sitting there blushing finally getting what they were saying "You're just like your little brother" he added "i had to kick him out of my car when i dropped him and the girls off this morning" Bankotsu laughed "yeah he told me about that... he says you're a big meanie" Sesshomaru stayed quiet as his pencil moved. "Well its obvious sesshy's done talking... well rinnie what are you doing?" Rin turned to show bankotsu a dog yokai sculpture "I have to paint this" Bankotsu looked at it "Who did this...you rinnie?" Rin shook her head "No, it wasn't me it was lord sesshomaru" she answered "he just got inspired to do this...he had tons of ideas, But now when it comes to the main attraction he's stumped" Bankotsu narrowed his eyes "you have a crush on my sesshy don't you?" Rin turned bright red "me...? on lord sesshomaru...? No don't be silly Mr. Atsushi" Bankotsu giggled "you're cute rin, just like a kitten" he said "that's why sesshy's always so nice to you... you're so adorable!" Rin just looked at him and turned away "No i'm not..." she said giggling. Jaken threw a sponge at bankotsu "Leave her alone you pest, she has work to do" Bankotsu started tickling rin "That old man doesn't know how to have fun does he, rinnie?" Rin was laughing hysterically, trying to beg bankotsu to stop but she could stop laughing for a moment. Sesshomaru looked at them from the corner of his eye and smiled. "At least he can keep them busy for awhile" he shook his head and went back to his sketching.

A spark of inspiration

Sesshomaru tapped his pencil against the sketch book, "What to draw, What to draw" he chanted in his mind. Without rin and jaken bothering him, sesshomaru lets his mind roam free. Awkwardly most of his thoughts were of inuyasha, from that kiss to the fight also the words that sesshomaru seems to think about alot. _His pride? his pride?...you shouldn't talk it was your pride that started this fight _Sesshomaru sighed and closed his eyes. He started seeing a autumn patter then a kimono last he saw inuyasha. He was turned so you saw his back as the kimono draped over his arms. he opened his eyes "That's it i know what i can paint!" he announced, sesshomaru gathered all of his things and left. Everyone sat there shocked at his sudden outburst, only bankotsu said something "what the hell was that about?" They looked out the window to see sesshomaru drive away. "That what a spark of inspiration" rin said smiling with content. "You are after sesshy aren't you" bankotsu said, jaken nodded "I have to agree with you Mr. Atsushi" Rin got bright red and starts to chase after them with a broom. Jaken was easy to catch but rin had difficulty getting bankotsu "Stop saying that!" she screamed as she ran "i don't have feelings for lord sesshomaru!" Then bankotsu stopped "okay rin, okay you win" he said panting, but rin didn't listen she started beating him and jaken with that broom. Meanwhile sesshomaru drove back to the shrine, "Hey everyone" he called out as he walked towards inuyasha's room. Inuyasha was currently playing chess with miroku and losing miserably. "Damn you, miroku you're cheating!" he screamed, miroku just sat there laughing "No i'm not you just suck at chess" he responded. _knock knock! _"Yeah?" inuyasha called out, sesshomaru walked in and immediately bowed before his brother. "Inuyasha i must ask a favor of you...will you be the model of my next painting?" Inuyasha just sat there looking at his brother "what?" sesshomaru started to cringe "brother i have an important art project and you were my inspiration... i must use you as my subject" Inuyasha thought about it "what do i get?" sesshomaru quickly responded "anything" Inuyasha thought some more "What if i don't want to?" he finally asked, miroku butted in "Come on inuyasha, give your brother a break i mean he's on the ground begging you" Inuyasha sighed "Fine but i get what ever i want when i want!" he answered.

* * *

chapter 9 coming sooner than you think lolz not really 


	9. totosai's late announcement

LordOfTheWest:Inuyasha is getting all pissy, "Fine but I get whatever I want when I want!" Hahahah, man I wonder what he wants? a new Car or something? Damn Or is it something else? Hahah Update soon!

_hmm a car maybe... we wont know yet._

Rikus-Lady22 :Koga is a bish I like it.

_thnx _

seto'swifey: Cool beans! Sesshomaru has never struck me as the artistic type, so i'm eager to see how the picture turns out.

_Yeah, not so much for me either but i gave it a try xD_

wolfluv: O LOVE IT! WILL SOME THING ROMANTIC HAPPENS WHEN SESS PAINTS INU? KAMI I HOPE SO! MORE PLEASE

_we will see_

wolf huntress: Wow:) i like it

_yes i did not fail! lolz_

Akita, Itami: cities in japan

[ just realized i use rin twice as the kid and the 15 yr old, well the the "Ms. Rin" wont show up alot, sorry if there was any confusion

* * *

"I won, I won!"

Sesshomaru thanked his brother, for finally agreeing to be the model for his new painting. After he left, inuyasha turned to miroku "That was weird..." Miroku nodded "i thought he was the type of guy that would never beg anyone to do anything" Inuyasha nodded "this is my first time i ever saw this, in like years" Miroku stayed silent 'til he asked "why does he need you, and only you?" Inuyasha shrugged "maybe i'm just that pretty" Miroku answered sarcastically "sure... that's the reason" Inuyasha punched miroku and knocked him to the ground "So you're saying i'm ugly?" Miroku couldn't help but laugh despite his face hurting "Yes you're pretty but i'm sorry but your not my type... i'm sorry, inuyasha but were never meant to be" Inuyasha laughed with him "You not exactly all that great looking yourself" then totosai opened inuyasha's door "I won, boys i won!" he shouted and then continued down the hall "Won what, totosai?" they called after him. When he didn't answer they followed him "for an old man, he sure can run fast" miroku pointed out. Inuyasha nodded "you should see him when he's chasing after you" In the dinning room everyone was gathered around the table, miroku and inuyasha showed up completely out of breath "what...is this ... about old man" inuyasha said panting. "I won the contest!" he said tossing a piece of paper on the table. Kagome picked it up and read out loud "Congratulations, you and your family just won a weeks stay at a resort in either Akita or Itami. Each resort has a spa, an outdoor bath, and lots of fun actives for children as well as adults." Sango was across from kagome, brushing kirara "sounds like fun when do we have to be there?" she asked, kagome looked at the paper. "The Transportation will be at your home September 4... That's tomorrow" kagome said "This was sent 3 weeks go, totosai why did you tell us now" Totosai was sleeping but then woke up "huh, now what were we talking about?" Everyone looked at totosai as he fell back asleep, inuyasha was extremely annoyed at that point "Wake up old man!" _Swack_ inuyasha bashes totosai on the head causing a big lump. Totosai woke up and smacked inuyasha with his walking stick "You don't strike an old man while he's sleeping" Inuyasha tried to hit him again, but totosai quickly moved away and hid behind sesshomaru "Well old man you shouldn't be sleeping" he screamed now chasing him around the table. Everyone else watched for a few moments but got very bored and got up, so they could start packing. That's 'til sango tapped kagome's shoulder "Have you seen Hakudoshi? ...cause i didn't see him when koga came back from picking him and shippo up" Kagome shook her head "no i haven't seen him either... i'll go talk to koga" Sango nodded as kagome walked away, she didn't move "where could she be?" she whisphered, miroku stop to see sango hasn't left the doorway "Is somthing troubling you?" he asked, she nodded "Its rin, she hasn't come back from school yet" she said "I'm so worried" miroku placed her hand on her shoulder "Its gonna be okay sango, she'll come back" There was a knock at the door, sounding almost like a small patter. Miroku smiled "that must be her now" he said, leading the way to the door. Sango opened the door and it was rin, but she wasn't dressed as hakudoshi and looked like she got into a fight. "Rin! what happened to you" sango asked, rin said nothing but wrapped her arms around sango. She was trembling and crying, miroku patted her head "Its gonna be okay rin" She lets go of sango and miroku picks her up as sango slips on her wig. They quickly went to sango's room, setting rin on the bed. miroku stood against the door, and sango cleaned her up. "What happened rin?" she asked. "I got into a fight, some girls didn't like me, cause i was hanging out with shippo. They like shippo and i'd heard they beaten up alot of girls who we're friends with them. It didn't stop me, shippo is my friend, i explained that to them. They still beat me up so i ran away from school." she said "I don't wanna go back" Sango gave a concerned look to miroku. Rin wrapped her arms around sango and miroku sat on the bed with them. He stroked rin's head, "don't worry things will get better" sango nodded in agreement "That's right rin" Rin sat up and wiped her eyes "Thank you... you're so nice to me, just like you were my parents" she said "Mother Sango and Father Miroku" Sango placed her hand on her shoulder "Sure we'll be like your parent rin, but me and miroku aren't together" she said, rin looked surprised. "Really you guys are cute together" she pointed out, "you just haven't seen it yet" Sango giggled "Its cute that you think that rin" she said "now go and pack, i'll come later so we can buy you more girl clothes" Rin nodded and left the room covering herself with a blanket only showing the wig. Sango looked at miroku "that's really cute she thinks of us as her parents" she said getting up and getting her suitcase. "Well she does have the best girl here, as her mother" he said, sango giggled "You don't have to flatter me" she said, and she began to pack some of her things. Miroku looked very serious "Who's flattering... i really mean it" he got up and took her hands "I really really like you sango" Sango was at a lost for words, miroku realized that she had nothing to say and lets go of her hands. He then leaves her room, After the door closed her face turns bright red.

"So now what?"

Around midnight, everyone in the house is in the bed. Their bags packed everyone was ready to go. Sesshomaru was the only one awake, he was outside in the hot spring. He watched as some of the leaves fall into the water. "You always like autumn" a voice called out, sesshomaru looked and saw a person in one of the girls' robes, it was too steamy but the person didn't really have feminine features or sounded like a girl. Sesshomaru sighed "what do you want?" The boy came closer, it was inuyasha "just wondering what you're doing out here" Sesshomaru looked very suspicious "why do you care, you're not speaking to me remember?" he said kinda smug. "And why are you wearing one of the girl's robes" Inuyasha stood up "All the other ones were dirty, i think i look good in it... makes me look thin" Sesshomaru looked up then back down "you look like a girl, you know that?" Inuyasha giggled "Am i pretty one?" sesshomaru shrugged "i don't know i don't judge girls" Inuyasha takes off the robe and joins his brother. "What?" he asked as sesshy stared at him "am i interrupting anything? any private time with bankotsu?" Sesshomaru was about to speak, then inuyasha jumped on him. "What are you doing?" sesshomaru said squirming, "nothing..." inuyasha said "just gonna get bankotsu jealous" Sesshomaru tried to push him off "he's not here inuyasha" he said "now get off" Inuyasha giggled "certainly... sesshy" inuyasha sits up now on sesshomaru's lap and pulls him up, forcing a kiss on him. Sesshomaru pulled away "what the hell was that for!" he screamed "SHH... don't wake everyone else up now" inuyasha said giggling "that would be kinda a bad thing to be seen like this" Sesshomaru noticed that something wasn't normal "Oh god you're drunk are you?" Inuyasha still giggling said "guilty as charged" Sesshomaru sighed "This would have been way more awkward if he was sober, so i guess i should be grateful" Inuyasha turned his brother's face towards him. "What are you thinking about?" he cooed, sesshomaru just mumbled under his breath "whats wrong? are you uncomfortable?" Sesshomaru pushed inuyasha aside "you're drunk you don't know what you're saying or even doing" Inuyasha jumped right back on sesshomaru "i know what i'm saying, you just don't know what you want" he said "but i can help you decided" his fingers trailing down sesshomaru's chest. Inuyasha giggled again, sesshomaru tried to stand up but inuyasha was sitting on his legs "We had a deal sesshy... i model for you, i get what i want" Sesshomaru chuckled in disbelief "i can't believe this" Inuyasha kissed him as he finished his sentence, "gross sake breath" sesshomaru thought. Then inuyasha passed out a few minutes into the kiss, sesshomaru was slightly blushing. He never blushed, so this was a big deal, but what could he do now inuyasha was past out on him at 1 in the morning. So sesshomaru picked him up and set him in his room, "hopefully he won't remember a thing tomorrow" sesshomaru thought as he put him to bed. "Man i need some sleep" he yawn and scratched his head "better go to bed too"

* * *

chapter 10 soon! and find out why inuyasha was drunk in the frist place... quick hide you sake lol 


	10. Vacation time

ugh i had writers' block like really badly hopefully i didn't take so long

* * *

that morning

Inuyasha woke up with a terrible hangover, "uhh what did i do last night" he turned to see that miroku was past out on the floor with bottles of sake. Inuyasha started to laugh "oh yeah the drinking game...i drank the most and miroku was first to pass out" he then started to stretch. Looking at miroku past out on the floor "that's really sad" Miroku turned to his side "you're one to talk...you're just mad cause you sucked at rock paper scissors" he said mumbling. Inuyasha threw a pillow at him "shut up, you jackass!" Miroku threw it back at him "...but you really got bad after the first 15 shots you just picked rock most of the time" Inuyasha jumped off the bed and tackled miroku. They started play fighting on the floor, inuyasha pinned miroku to the ground and that was when kagome and sango walked in. "Hey guys why are you-" kagome looked down, and started blushing and sango was right behind her. "What is it kagome?" she walks in and blushes too, she had a camera in hand. "Uh hi?" miroku said to break the awkward silence. "Miroku you can experiment with inuyasha all you want but keep it down" kagome said "and to think we thought you were the only straight one" Sango snapped a picture, "No! no pictures" miroku cried, inuyasha giggled and started bitting miroku's neck "Make sure you get lots of pictures!" Miroku was bright red and started to squirm under inuyasha "stop inuyasha that's not funny" Inuyasha giggled, "yes it is, this is so much fun" miroku tried pushing him off "yeah just like you're little one on one with sesshomaru, you remember that don't you" Inuyasha looked at miroku "you remember what we did last night?" Miroku turned his head "I do" he finally got inuyasha off of him "but i wont tell" Miroku got up and left the room taking sango's camera taking out the little memory card "you'll get it back after i delete the pictures"

Sesshomaru's morning

_buzz buzz buzz _"Erh... what the hell is that annoying buzzing?" sesshomaru said turning over, and bankotsu had his cell phone in his hand. "Answer you damn phone" he said "it was ringing all damn morning!" Sesshomaru took the phone "Hello this is Sesshomaru Yamamoto" he said, "Hello sesshomaru, its good you finally picked up" Sesshomaru quietly yawned "yes, and who is this?" he asked, "Oh my apologizes this is Naraku Ionue, we spoke not too long ago, i believe" he said "About a job at Koi Chiryoo" Sesshomaru thought about it and remembered that day "Yes i remember" he said "what about it?" Naraku chuckled "do you want the job?" he asked "we were going to discuss it if you wanted it" Sesshomaru thought for a moment before saying "How long will it take?" he asked, naraku replied "meet me at the coffee shop at the corner of 12th and saskia" then sesshomaru agreed and hung up. He got out of bed and bankotsu turned to him "what was that about?" he asked, sesshomaru didn't pay attention to him "sesshy?" Sesshomaru slips on a t-shirt and heads for the door "Don't wait up, bankotsu" and leaves. Sesshomaru managed to leave with out any questions, and walked to the cafe, naraku talked about. "Hmmm i wonder what qualifies me to work at a host club?" he thought, "i hear all the time, i'm attractive but that's about it. maybe that's why he wanted to talk to me" Sesshomaru came up to see the familiar man, but his eyes covered with sunglasses "Naraku Ionue?" he asked, the man looked up "Yes, oh Mr. Yamamoto, please sit down" he said "thanks for coming" Sesshomaru sat down, "So what did you want to discuss?" he asked, Naraku folded his arms on the table. "What ever you want to know" he stated "you work mainly at night, good benefits, and it pays well... simple right?" Sesshomaru thought about it, "yes it seems pretty easy" he said, but then asked "what's the catch?" Naraku took off the glasses and set them on the table "No catch, its a simple business and we provide a simple service... to make everyone feel special, even if its for one evening" he said "The rest is up to you" Sesshomaru sat there silent, he needed a job and he needed money. After quiting his last part-time job for school he's been relying on inuyasha and bankotsu for help, well just bankotsu now. "When can i start?" he asked, a small smirk crept on naraku's face "Just sign this contract and you can start tomorrow if you'd like" he placed a sheet of paper in front of him and gave him a pen. "Tomorrow might not be such a great time for me" sesshomaru said quickly reading the contract over, to make sure there wasn't any tricks before signing it. Sesshomaru stood up, "thank you, Mr. Ionue" he said "but one more question, what qualifies me to work at koi chiryoo?" Naraku simply said "you'll know when you come for your first day"

After sesshomaru left

Naraku looked around then lifted up the table cloth. "You can come out now" he said, then rin appeared from under the table "you know if anyone was watching, they'd think you were a pervert" He laughed as the waitress came with some tea and cookies for rin "Yeah i'd wait til you filled out a little more" Rin nearly choked as she sipped her tea "brother! that's disgusting!" she said coughing. Naraku laughed "well young girls shouldn't think like that" Rin pouted "you're a jerk you know that?" she said "and i don't have to help you, you know that right?" Naraku smirked "you won't quit, what will you do? live with that little boy and his friends?" he said "they wont except you after they find out your only objective was sesshomaru" Rin stayed silent and sat down her tea cup "your right brother... we'll i guess i'll head back now, they must have noticed i'm not there" he voice sounding very sad, naraku placed his hand on her shoulder "Listen kid, i'm sorry its true you can't trust anyone but family. Sadly i'm the only one you can trust right now" She smacked his hand away "i know that, and i know i have a job to do, but i don't see why it has to stop me from making friends either" She got up and headed to naraku's parked car "Take me back to the shrine" she said "its best i stay there til things get less suspicious" Naraku nodded, "But rin..." he said, she turned around "yes big brother?" she responded "Where did you get that dress? i don't remember you having it before" he asked "who got it for you?" Rin looked at her brother "Oh Ms. Okinawa got this for me, her name is sango also, she's really nice" Naraku nodded "Well lets go"

The shrine

"Come on tell me what happened" inuyasha plead "I have to know what i did with sesshomaru" Miroku sat there looking at his book "ask him yourself, inuyasha, damn you're annoying" he groaned, Inuyasha hits miroku on the head, "I can't do... plus he's not even here" he sat down on the floor next to miroku. "To think what that creep could have done to make while i was drunk, it makes me... it makes me-" inuyasha ranted then miroku said "all fuzzy and tingly inside" Inuyasha still ranting said "Yes all fuzzy and tingly...! hey miroku you sick bastard!" Miroku started laughing "that was priceless" Inuyasha jumped on miroku's back _BAM_!!!! Miroku had rolled over at just the right time, but sadly inuyasha has broke some of the wood boards. Totosai along with the others ran to the scene of the crash "Gah!!! what- what have you done, inuyasha!" he shouted in shock, "I can go one vacation with my floor a complete wreck!" Then sesshomaru walks in and saw the small group crowding outside the hall "What's going on?" he asked Sango turned to sesshomaru "inu and miro broke the floor boards" she said, totosai added "Now i can't go knowing my floor is ruined" he cried "my vacation is ruined!" Inuyasha stood up "relax old man, its not like i wanted to go anyways, i'll stay here when the floor gets repaired" Totosai stopped sobbing "REALLY?!? great have a great time here, everyone else lets go" Sesshomaru then said "I'm staying too, i have my art project and my new job" Everyone turned around, but didn't say anything but bankotsu "What job?" he asked "what do you do?" Sesshomaru just blew him off "my NEW JOB that's all you need to know right now" Inuyasha looked very suspicious, well everyone did but they just decided not to show it. Inuyasha followed his brother til there was no one around, to see or hear them. "Sesshomaru i need to ask you something" he called out, sesshy stopped "What is it, inuyasha?" he said not even turning around. "What did i do last night with you? you know while i was drunk" inuyasha asked, sesshomaru sighed "Nothing... nothing happened last night" he said and was about to keep walking. "Lair! tell me what i did!" inuyasha screamed "Or what you did" Sesshomaru turned around "what kinda beast you think i am, you're the one who tried to seduce me" he blurted out before turning and walking. "Are you serious?" inuyasha asked, Sesshomaru said nothing just kept walking. "Sesshomaru, why wont you answer me! Sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru took off running and inuyasha did the same "Wait sesshomaru!" then Sesshomaru slowed down as he heard a a voice in his head, it was inuyasha when he was little.


	11. Home Alone

_Wolf Huntress: I love it. That was funny. :)_

Thank its was wroth the writers' block

_crebe: come on do the next chapter i beg you on my hands and knees_

here you go i updated just for you :D

_LordOfTheWest: Poor Poor Inuyasha, Man... When is the loven gonna start?? Great Chapter!_

yeah i have been doing more drama than romance... well that's gonna change now

i'm starting from the day after everyone left.

* * *

oh what a dream...

_Faint giggling clouded sesshomaru's mind, as little inuyasha ran around the garden. "Wait up Sesshy!" he cried out, little sesshomaru was running ahead of him "come and catch me inu" he said giggling. Inuyasha's little legs ran fast and he jumped on top of sesshomaru "gotcha big brother!" he said before they rolled down the hill. They stopped at the bottom, inuyasha and sesshomaru laid next to each other. Inuyasha turned his head to his brother "Hey sesshomaru, i want some advice" Sesshomaru looked at him "I like akio, you remember her?" He nodded "yes i do, did you tell her?" he asked inuyasha shook his head "well that's the first thing to do" Inuyasha nodded "But what if she doesn't like me?" Sesshomaru sat up "nothing she just doesn't, little brother" Inuyasha sat up and started panicking "I'll Be completely unloved or loveless forever!" he cried curling into a little ball. Sesshomaru patted his back "That's not true... you have me and i love you" he said "you always have me, and of course mother and father" Inuyasha looked up "really forever and ever?" he asked, sesshomaru nodded "we'll love you forever and ever" he said hugging his little brother. _Sesshomaru woke up, "I haven't had dreams like that in 12 years..." he mumbled "that was right before our dad died and shortly mom" Sesshomaru climbed out of bed, "stupid memories" He walked to inuyasha's door and knocked "I'm going to the store need anything?" he asked, nothing came from the room, inuyasha has been silent ever since everyone else left. A piece of paper slid from under the door "I want ramen and sake maybe some hard candy" he read out loud. "Are you still depressed, inu?" he asked, no answer again "fine, i'm going and i'll be back later." Inuyasha sat curled next to the door and a pile of pictures lay scattered on the floor, "So many pictures of me and sesshy, we use to be so close but now we're far apart" He sighed as he place his chin on his knees "you said you'd love me forever sesshy, when no one else would" he closed his eyes and smiled sweetly, as he thought back on his childhood.

As sesshomaru leaves...

"He needs to stop acting like a child, that was't a big deal" he said, but then he thought about that night again "We'll people do usually confess things when they're drunk and there was that one day" Sesshomaru shook his head "No i have a boyfriend, inuyasha is my little brother, and he doesn't love me" he murmured, luckily he was alone as he walked down the street. Trying to keep his mind clear, sesshomaru continued down the street. His hands in his pockets and eyes on the ground almost as if they were close and was content with the silence. Then his cell phone went off, breaking the silence, pulling the phone from his pocket he looked at the screen "bankotsu..." he read out loud, "maybe later right now isn't really a good time" Sesshomaru shoved his phone back in his pocket, sesshomaru stopped in front of this building... it was the host club, Koi Chiryoo. Sesshomaru sighed "might as well get it over with..." he said and walked inside, he walked in. Inside was just as expected, women wasting there money on attractive men and drinks, and then men dishing out complements and seductive words just to get a good tip. Sesshomaru looked around somewhat disgusted and not very surprised at the same time. He felt a hand settle on his shoulder, "Sesshomaru Yamamato, you're finally here" it was naraku. Sesshomaru sighed before saying "i'm only here to see my working conditions" Naraku nodded "that's understandable" he said "so what do you think?" Sesshomaru looked around at the other men "I can see how i got this job, you only hire extremely attractive men here" Naraku smiled "simple business tactic" he said "what ever gets me the most amount of money" Sesshomaru pulled naraku's hand off his shoulder, "i gotta go now" Naraku handed him a drink "why don't you stay and meet everyone?" Sesshomaru shook his head "no thanks, i have a few things i have to do Mr. Ionue" then he turned to leave "i'll be here later so i can start working" Naraku took of sip from the glass "i'll be seeing you then, Mr. Yamamoto" a crooked little smile crept across his face.

Inuyasha finally leaves his room

Inuyasha looked around his room to realize, he had no clean clothes "Maybe i should do my laundry while sesshomaru's gone..." he said, gathering all his clothes and head off to the laundry room. Inuyasha walked in there to find sesshomaru's clothes there "... he forgot to do his before he left" he looked at the basket "maybe i should do his since i'm doing mine" Inuyasha silently did the laundry, and something fell out of sesshomaru's pocket. Inuyasha looked down to see a piece of paper, a card. Inuyasha picked it up and looked as the gold colored words shined in the light. "Koi Chiryoo... host club" he read out loud "what would sesshomaru do at a host club?" He decided to leave it alone, "its none of my business... i don't want sesshomaru to be mad, if i got into his business again" Then the phone rang, inuyasha sat the card on the dryer and picked it up "Hello, stone flower shrine, this is inuyasha speaking" he said "Hey inu sweetie!" a voice shouted, inuyasha sighed "what is it jakotsu?" Jakotsu giggling on the other line "you don't sound happy to hear from me, inuyasha" he said "can i guy call and check in on you and sesshomaru?" Inuyasha leaned against the wall not really listening "uh huh, you should maybe check on you're brother. He's probably bitchy cause he doesn't have sesshomaru" jakotsu giggled again "What's so funny?" he wasn't too sure if he shouldn't care or be very concern "Bankotsu is just fine, he's busy with this little porcelain doll. Those to are inseparable, but who can blame him she's gorgeous." Inuyasha smirked a little "I thought you're brother only had eyes for sesshomaru? and not for any other man, or woman?" he asked, "My dear inuyasha, that's an understatement" jakotsu said "of course bankotsu, looks, flirts, even sleeps with anyone beautiful" Inuyasha twisted his finger around the cord "Why tell me this? why not sesshomaru?" Jakotsu sighed "i tried calling him but he didn't answer" he said "please be a good boy, and pass on the message" Inuyasha sighed "okay jakotsu, i'll tell him what you said but i dont think he'll believe me" he said "well i gotta go" then he hung up.

Sesshomaru walks inside

"I'm home, inuyasha" he called out, inuyasha said nothing. He continued with the laundry, sesshomaru heard the sound of the washer and dryer and headed to the laundry room. "Hey little brother, are you still a mute?" he asked, inuyasha stopped folding the shirts and looked at sesshomaru. "jakotsu called, apparently bankotsu is up to some scandalous behavior in Akita" Sesshomaru leaned against the wall, "really now? oh dear that can be a problem" Inuyasha gritted his teeth "If you don't believe me, fine whatever... i don't care. jakotsu called and told me, so ask him about it" sesshomaru said nothing just grinned "... now what's with the stupid grin!" Sesshomaru shook his head "Its nothing, there's no need to get so mad inu. I didn't say i don't believe you" Inuyasha kicked sesshomaru's basket of clothes and the rest of his shirts at him "you're unusually cruel today, and something bad is gonna happen in the future huh?" Inuyasha picked up his basket and walked past sesshomaru "maybe little brother, lets wait and see" he said, "maybe it will be something good." Inuyasha smirked "yeah and hell will freeze over" he said, "why do you say that?" sesshomaru asked, Inuyasha didn't answer just kept walking. "Is it because we're more apart now?" sesshomaru called out, "you know i haven't forgot my promise: i still love you, inu" Inuyasha stopped "no you don't, sesshomaru atleast not the same way." He dropped his basket and turned to face sesshomaru "...But inuyasha, i'm you're brother" he said, "So does it look like i care..., you're only my half brother" he said "even if you're my brother, half or full, i still love you regardless" Sesshomaru froze with a shocked look on his face, "What's the shocked look? You finally realized after trying to justify my actions, i finally come out and say i love you. More than just a brotherly type of love" Sesshomaru leaned against the wall and inuyasha approached him, sesshomaru's eyes away from inuyasha "Why can't you look at me?" he asked "are you disgusted at me now?" Sesshomaru shook his head "i can't you're all that i have in this world" Inuyasha wrapped his arms around sesshomaru "brother, love me forever" Sesshomaru sighed "i'm not sure if i can love you the way you want" he said "but i wont stop, they only way i can" Inuyasha looked up "Its okay, that's all that matters" Inuyasha stood on his toes and kissed sesshomaru lightly on the lips. "Inuyasha don't do that" he said, "i don't want this to get out of hand" Inuyasha nodded "fine, i understand" then he kissed his cheek and the corner of his mouth "But it wont stop me" Inuyasha giggled and sesshomaru just turned red as he frowned "you better not do this when ever one comes back" he groaned. "This will be our little secret... i promise" inuyasha said, sesshomaru looked at his brother "for your sake you better" he thought. Sesshomaru's heart started racing as inuyasha's warm breath hits his neck, "uhh... i gotta go and go to work" Inuyasha pulls sesshomaru down to his level, and kissed his again. This time with more passion as he parted sesshomaru's lips. Sesshomaru pulled away "Uhhh don't wait up for me" and moved inuyasha as he rushed out the door.

* * *


	12. detour

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: i don't own wallflower... i'm just mentioning the characters maybe only a one to two chap. thing

* * *

The detour!

Sesshomaru ran as he tried to get away, his hand covering his nose as it bleed. "This is bad if my nose doesn't stop bleeding, I had no idea inu-chan had that kinda effect on me" he thought, "and to think he had me so tongue tied, i don't think i made much sense back there" Luckily sesshomaru had some tissue in his pocket, after cleaning his nose, he decided to leave for work after all. Since what he said earlier was an excuse to get away from inuyasha. As sesshomaru walked, he continued to think somewhat out loud, since no one was around. The one thing sesshomaru didn't notice was that he some of the blood from his nose dripped on his shirt. Then as sesshomaru turned the corner, he bumped into someone. "Oh excuse me" he said, the person said nothing and was covered buy this black hooded cape. The person looked up and blood just squirted, all over sesshomaru. "Oh no, not again... i'm so sorry" it was a girls' voice. Sesshomaru didn't seemed to care at the moment "Are you okay, you're not hurt are you?" he asked, she just shook her head "No I'm fine" Sesshomaru looked down and into her hood to see it was actually her nose. Sesshomaru handed her some tissue, "here you are miss" She timidly took the tissue and wiped her nose and face. Sesshomaru looked down at his shirt "I guess i can't work in this shirt" he said, the girl pulled off her hood "I know where we can get one, its the least i can do" she said as she walked ahead "Uh thanks miss" sesshomaru said as he followed her, "Its nothing, but we have to move faster" sesshomaru was confused "why?" That's when a voice called out "There you are sunako!" sesshomaru turned around turned to see a man, "Who is he?" sesshomaru asked "and your name is sunako?" Sunako looked back "uh oh they found me" she said "let's go now" Sesshomaru nodded and picked her up and letting her ride on his back. He started running, sunako holding on for dear life, "AHHHH!!!! not so fast" she screamed. Sesshomaru looked back to see that one guy wasn't alone "there's four of them"

Meanwhile 

The four guys were thinking of what to do "Who was the guy?" Ranmaru said "and why is he helping sunako escape" Yuki was shocked "That was a guy? with long sliver hair i thought it was a women, i mean that hair is really really long!" he said "Male or Female, we can't just stand here discussing it sunako is getting away again, and he runs so fast that its almost superhuman" takenaga said "we have to think of where they might be heading...what do you think kyohei?" there was no answer everyone looked to see he was gone. Kyohei was already running after them "Sunako get back here!" he screamed, everyone sighed "Why does he always react before he thinks" takenaga said "Let's go..." then yuki pointed out "They're both running at top speed, how can we catch up now?" Ranmaru looked away and saw a familar face, and walked away as yuki and takenaga thought of a plan. "Hey guys need a ride?" ranmaru asked from inside of an expensive car "Where the hell you get that?" takenaga asked "From this woman i'm seeing" ranmaru said "now come on so we can catch up with them" without really wanting to protest they got in and the car and drove off. By now kyohei was a few feet behind sesshomaru, "stop!" kyohei cried "sunako!" sesshomaru looked up at sunako "are you alright?" sunako nodded, but her face was pressed against his back, as a small pool of blood formed around her face. Kyohei finally made it to sesshomaru's side "WHO ARE YOU!" he shouted, sesshomaru's eyes looked to the side "that's the same thing i'd like to ask you? and why are you after this young lady" Sunako tapped sesshomaru's shoulder "can you stop for a moment" she asked in a low whisper. Then sesshomaru came to a complete stop as kyohei kept running "there now we lost him" she said "can you let me down now?" Sesshomaru sets her on the ground, "here we are" she said "please come inside" sesshomaru looked at the building "This place is huge, and you live here by yourself?" Sunako shook her head, "here are my roommates now" The car came to a stop and yuki jumped out then takenaga last ranmaru, they all crowed around sunako "Who are you? and what are you doing with sunako?" ranmaru asked, sunako then said "i invited him, since i got his shirt all bloody" Everyone was shocked "invited?" they all said "this guy?" Sesshomaru crossed his arms "what is that suppose to mean, not that i really care about your opinion anyways" It was silent til yuki said "well we never expected sunako to invite anyone over, especially a male, and a gorgeous one like yourself" Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes "are you hitting on me?" Yuki shook his head "no sir" he then whisphered to takenaga "he's scary" Takenaga nodded "very..." he said "but hey where's kyohei?" Sunako looked to the side "here he comes"

Kyohei!

Kyohei was running still and jumped, he was going to attack sesshomaru. For a minute sesshomaru didn't move til kyohei got close enough that he grabbed kyohei's foot and swung him at the gate. As sesshomaru dropped kyohei to the ground everyone clapped and kyohei quickly sat up "What the hell are you cheering for?" he screamed "That was so cool!" yuki said "he swung you like a rag doll" Kyohei tried to get up but his back prevented that "Oww" Sesshomaru helped kyohei up "next time you pull something like that it will be alot worse" Sunako lead the way inside everyone followed. Yuki was by sesshomaru "so what's your name?" he asked "mine is yuki" Sesshomaru said nothing for a minute til he realized everyone was watching him "my name is sesshomaru yamamato" he said with a sigh. "cool name yamamato-san" yuki said "how old are you?" sesshomaru answered "19" Yuki nodded "so why were you and sunako run away" Sesshomaru shrugged "Sunako said let's go and i just helped her get away" he said "I had no idea what's going on" Takenaga finally said something "she was trying to get away cause we were going to this host club to boost her confidence" he said "but sunako refused and ran away" Sunako was ignoring them cause she was happy to be home, she wanted to spend the evening watch her scary movies with her dolls. "which one were you taking her to?" sesshomaru asked "this place called Koi chiryoo" kyohei said "it just opened up" Sesshomaru nodded "i know i work there" As soon as sunako heard that she collapsed, which was right in the middle of opening the door. Ranmaru and takenaga when to help her "Wow do alot of handsome men work there?" yuki asked, sesshomaru looked at yuki "you ask alot of questions" he said "and i don't know i start tonight" They all looked at sesshomaru "what?" Ranmaru, Yuki and Takenaga asked "can you help us look after sunako to make sure she doesn't run away again" Sesshomaru was about to answer til kyohei said "NO WAY!" he said "we can't trust him" Sesshomaru dropped him on the couch as soon as they got inside. Sunako was now away and ran upstairs to get him a new shirt. everyone was silent til she came back down "here you are Mr. yamamato" she said "bathroom is down the hall" sesshomaru quickly changed his shirt, since it was a button up he left it mostly unbuttoned. He walked out and it was instant nosebleed, "Quick cover him!" takenaga said, yuki threw a blanket over sesshomaru. "What the hell!" he said "sorry sunako would have passed out again" yuki said, then he pulled sesshomaru "come on let's go"

What a long evening

Sesshomaru had to travel with that blanket covering him, he couldn't even put his coat on. "What do you think will happen when she get's there?" its not like she wont pass out there?" They tied up sunako and puts he in the back seat on sesshomaru, yuki, and kyohei's lap "and what is this on my legs" Kyohei answered him "We're finding out what kinda guys make her pass out or get nose bleeds and it sunako on your lap. Of course sesshomaru couldn't see his face was covered too. "I don't remember agreeing to this" he said, yuki said "sorry sesshomaru, think of this as a ride to work" They drove to kio chiryoo "this is the place" ranmaru said "everyone out and i'll park" So everyone got out and sesshomaru headed in the back as everyone went through the front. Naraku was in the room "Sesshomaru you're finally here, what kept you?" he asked, sesshomaru looked at him as he walked in the room "Mr. Inoue, well i got you 5 customers" Naraku folded his arms "well you better not be late next time now get out there" ...

* * *

continue next time 


	13. Koi Chiryoo

I decided to take some helpful advice from a reader of my other story: Ritsuka of the poison

Instead of writing huge paragraphs i'm writing smaller ones, i hope its easier to read

Happy reading

* * *

Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru was sitting around a with atleast 7 girls huddled around him, "Why wont they go away!" was repeating in his mind. They were being loud and onxious, obiously drunk, sesshomaru glared as they touched his hair. "Oh what beautiful sliver hair" one lady cooed "are you a model?" Sesshomaru shook his head "no i'm an art student" he said, resting his chin on his wrist with this look in his eyes that made the women squeal. "You have to come home with me!" Sesshomaru glared at the women as the fought "ladies i can't join you, i don't like women" he said, They looked at him shocked "What?" Sesshomaru looked at all of them "I don't like women" They all looked at them with a certain look in her eyes "What? what are you looking at me like that for?" One girl jumped on sesshomaru's lap "So you like men huh?" Sesshomaru sighed "You figure it out" They all squealed, and huddled around him, throwing a million questions at once. Sesshomaru tried to tune them out but there was just to many questions, til this guy walked up to them. Sesshomaru looked up and glared at him, "Yeah?" The other man smiled "naraku said you were having a bit of trouble" Sesshomaru looked at him, "like that isn't obvious" he thought "i'm being squished by these women" The man reached out his hand "come on love" he said, sesshomaru narrowed his eyes "you've got to be kidding." the women looked at the man and then at sesshomaru "are you lovers?" Sesshomaru was about to say there was no way they could be, til the man said "Of course we are"

Sesshomaru's cell started to ring, "perfect timing" he mumbled. Then he stood up and walked away, "I'll be back" he said to the girls. "Hello?" on the other line it sounded like laughter, til a voice said "Sesshomaru, baby its your bankotsu" he was obviously drunk. "Hey bankotsu having fun in akita? or is it itami?" Bankotsu was laughing "I have no clue where the hell i am" he said "all i know is there's booze and beautiful women around" Sesshomaru sighed "do you wanna call me back when your a bit sober" Sesshomaru waas about to hang up til bankotsu said "well i have to tell you, i've been seeing someone while i was here" Sesshomaru remembered inuyasha telling him that earlier "Yeah i was informed about that eariler" he said coldly, "Aww sesshy you're not jealous are you? i said i'd never love another man" Sesshomaru sighed "that's not the point" he said coldly. He hung up as the other man waled past, "Oh hey, thanks for helping me out back there" The other man just smiled "It was nothing, my name is muso. Call me whenever you need help"

Inuyasha

He was still at home, "I wonder where sesshomaru went" he said sitting around the house "he said he was going to work but where?" That's when he remembered the piece of paper in his pocket. "Koi Chiryoo, host club?" he read outloud "hmm since sesshy wont pay attention to me i'll just get someone who will, well atleast for tonight" Then he went to get ready. A quick shower, colored his hair, and change of clothes. He colored his hair black after he's shower "Okay good thing this washes out" he said as he looked in the mirror "but i think its kinda cute" He smiled at himself, then sighed. "I wonder what sesshomaru is doing now" He already knew that he lost all his chances to hang out with his brother. He wandered around the shrine and walked into sesshy's room. He turned on the light and looked at the blank canvas, next to the bed. "I wonder if he'll ever start" then he turned his eyes away. After a few moments he just turned off the light and closed the door. He leaned against the wall across from his brother's door, "I guess i better leave now" he said as he headed for the door. "This silence and atmosphere is making me all depressed." He got outside and took the first cab he saw, once he got in and drove away.

Inuyasha was playing with the card as the lettered shimmered in the dim lights of the street lights. "I wonder why sesshomaru has this card" he thought "maybe he's a costumer there? no, not sesshomaru, too much pride to be seen in a place like that. Working? hmm maybe if it pays well but its a very degrating job." The cab stopped and inuyasha paid, as it drove away and inuyasha looked at the host club across the street. He took a deep breath "well i'm gonna find out now i guess" Inuyasha walked across the street and went inside. He looked around and was greeted by a man with lavendar hair and deep purple eyes. "Welcome to Koi Chiryoo" he said give inuyasha a smile, "Are you here for someone?" Inuyasha shook his head "no i'm here alone" he answered. The man smiled "excellent, finally a guy shows up and a cute one too. My name is juromaru" In inuyasha's mind, things were going crazy "Oh wow he's so cute." Juromaru took inuyasha'a hand and took him to a empty table

They both sat across from each other, as drinks were severed to them."So tell me about about yourself?" juromaru asked smiling. Looking up at inuyasha while running his finger around the rim of a glass. Inuyasha looked down blushing "Well I'm a senior in high school" he started off "and i'm 17." Juromaru smiled "a high school student huh? how cute." Inuyasha just nodded "its okay i guess" he said, taking a sip from his glass. He looked around, then juromaru grabbed his hand. "What's wrong?" he asked, "see someone you know?" Inuyasha shook his head "I just thought i would see my brother here" Juromaru looked too, "what does he look like?" Inuyasha turned away from the crowd "Forget about it, i'm not worrying about him. he can go to hell" Juromaru was a bit confused "Oh okay" Inuyasha remebered why he was so mad and took juromaru's hand "Would you like to go somewhere with me?" Juromaru smiled "sure why not" They both got up and left.

Sesshomaru

Muso saw the two leaving together, "Hey juromaru, taking a break?" Juromaru nodded "yeah, tell naraku i have a special client" Muso went over to sesshomaru "Hey sesshy, if you see naraku tell him juromaru left with a client." Sesshomaru looked over to see the two people leave, but couldn't inuyasha's face. "Okay i'll tell him if i see him" sesshomaru answered as he was talking to sunako. "Now what's wrong again?" She had a black arua around her "I want to leave" she said "i can't believe they left me here" Takenaga, Kyohei, Ranmau, and Jin left as soon as they arrived, "Can you take me home sesshomaru-san?" Sesshomaru wanted to leave too, but he was still working. That's when he thought and took sunako's hand "I got an idea" They both walked away towards the door. Naraku was there "Hmm juromaru, and now you sesshomaru. the clients my love you guys" Sesshomaru nodded "i guess so too" He then grabbed on to sunako's waist as the walked out the door. "We have to walk like this for a few more moments" sesshomaru said to sunako, but she passed out "Oh great" he thought, then found the nearest cab. He wanted to atleast get her home then he would walk the rest of the way home.

Sesshomaru walked inside to find none of the lights on. "Did inuyasha leave" he thought looking at the key rack, but found inuyasha's on the floor and two pairs of shoes. "he's home, but who's shoes are these" Then he walked around the kitchen light was on, and a bottle of ske was left on the counter with two glasses. "Inuyasha must be completely wasted again" he said, as he examined the empty bottle. He walked down the hallway past the empty bedrooms til he got tio inuyasha's. He was getting ready to knock on the door, til he hear something moving on the other side of the door. It was inuyasha, he was moaning and screaming as the bed sqeaked. Sesshomaru was frozen in his place, as inuyasha chanted the name "juromaru" Sesshomaru walked towards his room and sat infront of the cavas he laided out. He sighed as he knocked it to the floor, "Screw that damn project" he said now angry. He then decided to just go to sleep but couldn't til inuyasha stopped being so loud. As things quieted down and the annoying squeaking stopped, sesshomaru finally could get some sleep.


	14. Marigold and Camellia

Okay my fans that's enough teasing you for one story...

* * *

That morning

Sesshomaru woke up early that morning, still completely tired. He couldn't get much sleep that night, he kept having nightmares. He sat at the kitchen table newspaper next to him and an empty coffee mug. Only after being in there for a few minutes, sesshomaru fell asleep. _BUZZ_ the coffee maker went off, and sesshomaru lazily lifted his head from the table. There was a man with lavender hair, sesshomaru looked at him. He was helping himself to some coffee then he turned around and saw sesshomaru looking at him. "Oh hey" he said, "I hope you don't mind" Sesshomaru laid his face back on the table. juromaru went by the table looking at sesshomaru. "Ya know you're very familar" he said, "i think i saw you last night, do you know a club called koi chiryoo?" Sesshomaru sighed "I work there, just started yesterday" Juromaru nodded "oh yeah your the new guy huh?" Sesshomaru said tired and annoyed "I believe so" He stood there drink coffee looking at sesshomaru as he lazily got up. Juromaru hair was a mess, pants undone and hanging slightly off of his waist, and no shirt. Sesshomaru was kinda mad at how he can act this why, in someone else's home.

Inuyasha walks in, quietly yawning. "Morning" he said looking at juromaru, then he turned and saw sesshomaru."When did you get home?" inuyasha asked, looking at his brother. Sesshomaru had a sour look on his face "around midnight" he finally answered "you didn't hear me come in?" Inuyasha turned red as he looked down "no i didn't" Remembering the events that took place last night. Sesshomaru puts the coffee pot back in the maker. "I'm gonna go get some training in, then i wanna get started on my painting." Inuyasha's eyes lit up, he's been wanting to hear those words for the past 2 days. "Do you want me to get ready later?" Sesshomaru left his coffee on the counter and just left without looking at his brother, or saying a word.

"Moody guy USN't he?" inuyasha nodded, "roommate?" Inuyasha shook his head again "My older brother" juromaru nodded "I don't think he wants me here." Inuyasha nodded "yeah..." he said hanging his head "yeah i'm sorry about that" Juromaru lifted inuyasha's chin "Its okay, its not your fault" he said smiling "your too cute" Inuyasha turned back to see if sesshomaru was coming back. Juromaru kissed the side of his lips as he moved inuyasha" chin to face him. Inuyasha couldn't help but give in to him, his body trembled as juromaru pushed inuyasha's 's hair off his shoulder. Inuyasha had his hair cover the hickeys on his neck. Inuyasha looked at juromaru as his lips pressed against his neck and his hands unbuttoning the shirt he was wearing. Inuyasha stopped his hands "no not in here" he said, taking juromaru's hand and leading him back to his room.

outside the shrine

Sesshomaru started with meditation, and he was a peace for awhile. At least til his phone started to ring, "What the hell!" he shouted as he picked it up. "Hello?" he said sounding mad. "Hey sesshy love, how are you?" it was bankotsu, all sesshomaru had to think about that perfect timing. "What is it bankotsu?" he said annoyed "I just wanna check up on you" he said, sounding as cheerful as possible. Sesshomaru sighed "do you even remember what you said last night?" it was silent for a moment "i called you last night?" sesshomaru knew that bankotsu remembered, he pulled that stunt before. "I'm in the middle of training what do you want?" he said, now frustrated. "You're so cold at times" he whined "fine i guess i wont talk to you til i get home!" then he hung up. Sesshomaru was happy to hear that, and went back to his meditation. He looked was now angry and frustrated, not a very good combination when you want to work on a painting. So he got up and went to a closet where everyone kept their swords, sesshomaru pulled out his tokijin and his tensagia. he went out to the courtyard, he picked a leaf from a tree and tossed it in the air. As it fell down, sesshomaru drew his sword and chopped the leaf into pieces before it even touched the ground.

"impressive as always brother" inuyasha praise, and clapped for sesshomaru. Sesshomaru didn't even turn to face inuyasha "get ready, i'd like to start my painting now" Inuyasha was kinda sad his brother still wont look at him. "Okay sessmaru-kun" sesshomaru puts his sword in the sheath and walked towards him, eyes on the ground. When he walked past inuyasha, he stopped and said "Don't call me kun anymore, i'm older and its degrading" He then walked inside. "But our family and friends use to call you kun" he said, but of course sesshomaru didn't hear. Inuyasha quietly walked inside and showered, washing the black color out of his hair. "He sure has gotten alot colder today, even more colder than normal" There was a knock on the bathroom door, "Inuyasha i'm in the garden, come out there when you're done" inuyasha said nothing. Inuyasha walked into his room where juromaru was sleeping.

Juromaru sat up and puts on his shirt, "Are you getting ready to go?" Inuyasha looked at juromaru waiting for an answer. He nodded "yeah, or your bro might have something to say about it. Inuyasha nodded "yeah you're kind right about that" Inuyasha then pulled out a kimono from the closet and sets it on the bed. "I guess i can walk you to the door then" he suggested. Juromaru takes inuyasha's arm as the headed to the front door. "Well hopefully i can see you again" inuyasha said, as he opened the door for him. "Sure you can, come by the club and you can see me at anytime" He gave inuyasha a card and walked out the door. When inuyasha saw he was no where insight he crumpled it and tossed it.

The garden

Sango and Kagome started a small garden in the empty space in the center of the shrine. Even thought it was the beginning of fall the flowers were still in full bloom, the white lilies, magnolia and many others. Sesshomaru had his things ready when inuyasha come out "This spot is so beautiful" he said smiling. Sesshomaru looked at him "What are you wearing?" he asked "is that a furisode?" Inuyasha spun in his bright red kimono "yes it is" he said giggling finally happy that his brother looked at him. "Isn't those type of kimonos only for unmarried women?" Inuyasha shrugged "kagome made it for me" Sesshomaru just went back to his canvas. Inuyasha sat down and picked a flower "Here" In his hand was a lavender, mullein, and a marigold flower. "What's that about?"

Inuyasha pointed at the lavender "Mistrust" then the mullein "good nature" last the marigold "pain and grief" Sesshomaru was puzzled "what does that mean?" Inuyasha smiled "think about it" sesshomaru looked at inuyasha "Is it things about me?" Inuyasha nodded "mostly the lavender and marigold" Sesshomaru looked in the garden and picked inuyasha a flower "here you are love-lies-bleeding" Inuyasha pouted "so you're calling me hopeless?" Sesshomaru chuckled "you have to admit you're pretty hopeless, but look behind it" Inuyasha sets the plant down and in his hand was a white camellia flower "Unpredicted excellence?" Sesshomaru nodded. "Now i have to get started so just do like a simple pose"


	15. Sesshomaru is provoked

well I'm not good at describing the painting looks like, so i'm giving something basic...so use you imagination!!! xP WHOO!!!!

sorry this one is kinda short.

* * *

The painting

Sesshomaru looked back and forth between the back canvas and his little brother, the camella flower placed in his hair. Sesshomaru sighed and sat down his paint brush, "Sesshomaru? is something wrong?" Sesshomaru looked up "you're not very good at hiding hickies little brother" he said coldly. Inuyasha noticed the big reck mark on his neck was in view. "Do you expect me to paint that?" Inuyasha was wondering what was up with the mood swing. "He was so nice eariler, i wonder what's bugging him" he thought as he ran his hair over his shoulder to hide it. Sesshomaru got up "sit against that beam, and have you head up but looking down, and have your sleeve drap over your shoulder. If there's no hickies there" Inuyasha followed his instructions, no point on getting him angry.

"Brother, are you irrated cause of juromaru?" inuyasha asked sounding kinda down. Sesshomaru didn't answer just continued sketching, inuyasha sighed. "Or is it something else?" Inuyasha looked at him from the corner of his eye. "Its nothing i'm just stressed out, these painting are due in 3 days..." he said "now try not to talk" Inuyasha said nothing after that for awhile. Til sesshomaru said "you're going to see him again are you?" Inuyasha smirked "No way" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow "why not?" Inuyasha sighed "I dont think i'd ever love him" Sesshomaru kept drawing "so its about love?" Inuyasha looked at sesshomaru "Why shouldn't it?" Sesshomaru shrugged "isn't love important to you, sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru sighed "Sure, i guess if you actually know what love is"

Inuyasha's frown faded "bankotsu?" Sesshomaru shook his head, "its not about him anymore, and when he comes back we're done" Inuyasha didn't say anything, he never really like the idea of sesshomaru having a bisexual boyfriend anyway. "Are you sure brother?" sesshomaru nodded, inuyasha silently giggled with the sense of victory. Sesshomaru shook his head when he heard his brother giggle. He soon finshed the sketch on the canvas and got up to show him. "This is what it will look like, i'll outline it in black then add some red paint" Inuyasha looked at the canva "Why red sesshomaru?" He shrugged "That's the color i see in you" sesshy answered, inuyasha simply nodded.

"Jealous Much"

Inuyasha smiled "I'm proud of you sesshomaru" he said, as sesshomaru started painting. Sitting on all fours like a dog, sesshomaru looked at him "You're proud of me huh?" he asked "words i never would expect to hear from you" Inuyasha nodded, "I know, but mom and dad use to say it to you all the time. I thought you'd like to hear that again" Sesshomaru sat the canvas down and picked up another, "stay like that" then he started skecthing again. "What is it sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru finshed, and looked it over. "Something is missing, but what..." Inuyasha looked at sesshomaru "Hey are you done yet?" he asked, trying to stay in postion. Sesshomaru nodded at him absent mindedly. "What are you doing?" he asked, "Is it done yet?" Sesshomaru didn't listen, just twirls his pencil in his finger. Then he got an idea "maybe if i draw ears, like dog ears" Then sesshomaru started sketching that out, even making some changes to his kimono. "Not bad, i was just gonna draw this for kicks but this is not bad" then he started outling it, and inuyasha walked to him. "Why did i have to sit like that the whole time?" sesshomaru moved slightly so inuyasha could see, "What the hell! you gave me damn dog ears! Is that suppose to be funny? cause i'm not laughing!" Sesshomaru looked at him "Its no joke, this is how it will look."

Inuyasha knocked down the canvas, "I won't be made fun of cause of your sick jokes" he said, Sesshomaru looked at his canvas. Luckly it didn't fall on the black ink or it'll be ruined. "What's your problem?" Inuyasha glared at sesshomaru "Why did i even agree on doing this" he said coldly, sesshomaru picked up the canvas brushing off some specks of dirt. "Cause i have to do what ever you say in return" he said, as he continued working on his painting. "Then here's something you can do" inuyasha said, "stop painting" Sesshomaru stopped moving his brush "Why inuyasha? I'm still going to submit this painting like it or not." Inuyasha smirked "you heard me didn't you?"

Sesshomaru sat down his brush, "What is it inuyasha?" Inuyasha turned sesshomaru's face to look at him "you know what i want" Sesshomaru sighed "If its what i think then there's no way... we're brothers." Inuyasha pretended to look shocked "brother just what are you saying" then he giggled "You have a dirty mind, sesshomaru" Sesshomaru glared at him unamsued "That's not funny, I know what you want" Inuyasha braced himself on sesshomaru's lap, so they were face to face. "Then why don't you give me what i want?" pressing his lips against sesshomaru's. Sesshomaru pushed him off "Cut that out inuyasha, why don't you call juromaru"

"What's the matter jealous?" Inuyasha asked, in a cocky way. Sesshomaru shook his head, "now that's just a sad attempt inu" Inuyasha wrapped his arms around sesshomaru's shoulders, letting his hand trail down his chest. "Get off" sesshomaru said as he picked up his brush. "You're gonna have to give in one day" Sesshomaru sighed and pulled inuyasha's hand off. "I'm serious now leave me alone..."


	16. Filler: Shippo and Rin

Well as everyone knows Sango, Miroku, Kagome, and Shippo know hakudoshi's secret. This pale, ash blonde hair little boy with light purple hair is nothing but a wig and some make-up. This "boy" is actually a girl named Rin. Shippo is the only one who really knows why rin came, to find sesshomaru. Rin has never hid herself to shippo, even kissing him on the first day they met. Of course shippo wasn't sure about what to do, but he stayed my her side...

* * *

Everyone morning, rin would dress like hakudoshi at least til koga or inuyasha would drop them off. Since sango registered her as a girl in shippo's school, she would wear the boy's uniform til she got to school. Shippo would stand guard in font of a bush, as rin changed to the girl's uniform. One morning she jumps out, "Ahh" she said stretching "What a lovely morning" Shippo nodded, "Well i have to go meet up with some friends" then he waved to her, rin smiles "Okay I'll come with you" Shippo turned and looked at rin "Uhh i was going to play soccer with the guys, i don't think you'd want to get dirty or play in a skirt"

Shippo then walks away, but looks back at rin "Why don't you play with the girls?" then he ran to a group of guys. Rin looked away and rubbed her arm, "the girls... right" She looked around. All the other girls were standing around in their little cliques, and rin didn't fit in with any of them. Most of them we're shippo's fan girls and hate how she's always with him, one group was especially cruel to her. It was four girls named Soten, satsuki, kome, and mizuki. They glared at her as shippo was there, but now she was alone and they walked to her. "Hey you!" one of the girls yelled at her. "What do you think you're doing being all friendly with shippo?"

Rin looked at them "He's my friend..." she said timidly "And i just wanted to hangout with him before classes started" The all started laughing "Like he wants to hang out with you" Soten said "yeah just cause you live in the same house doesn't me he's your to keep to yourself" Rin looked down "I wasn't doing that you guys" she said, looking at her feet. "I don't really hang out with him much at home" Well she did but not as herself, but as hakudoshi.

"You liar!" mizuki said then pushed her, knocking rin down. Rin tried to get up again then kome pushed her again "stay down" Rin just sat there, her elbows scrapped. "Hey what are you girls doing?" a boy asked walking towards them. "Its kohaku... let's go" They all took one final glance at rin then walked away. Rin looked up as soon as someone offered a helping hand. It was a boy with brown eyes and black hair tied back in a ponytail. "Who are you?" she asked, reluctant to accept his help. "My name is Kohaku" he said, "and i saw you getting bullied by those girl so i came to help you"

Rin reached out her hand and clutched her hand with his, "Thank you" she said timidly. He lifted her up "Its no problem" he said "are you new?" She nodded, then she lefts go of his hand. "I'm a 4th year" Kohaku nodded "I'm a sixth year, but what's your name?" Rin timidly say "My name is rin okinawa" Kohaku smiled "what a pretty name"

That's when shippo came up running, "Rin, Rin are you okay? I just hear you were getting bullied by some girl" Rin looked at shippo then kohaku, smiling at him "I'm fine, kohaku here came to help me" Shippo took her hand and pulled her along "Well come on let's go to class" Then rin lets go and goes back to kohaku. She bowed to the boy "thank you very much kohaku san" Kohaku looked at rin and smiled "you're welcome okinawa chan"

Rin started blushing and went back to shippo, and she couldn't help but smile. Shippo looks at her then at the older boy standing there. Rin skipped along to class forgetting about shippo. "Rin, Rin! wait up will ya!"


	17. shippo and rin part 2!

i wanted to do another shippo & rin chapter

* * *

Now during the morning classes, Rin spent most of her time gazing out the window. She saw the 6th year students outside for gym, then she saw kohaku "I really have to thank him" She watched kohaku as he played tennis with a few of his class mates. She didn't even pay attention to her teacher "Rin? Rin? RIN!" he threw a eraser and hits her in the head, leaving a big chalk mark on her cheek. "answer number three rin" he said when he got her attention, she stood up. "Uhh is it you wear a scarf in the summer?" she said, right now she was in her english class. "Rin, there's two things wrong with your answer. One that's the wrong page and two its the wrong season" Rin nodded and quickly sat back down and someone else answered.

She looked out the window and saw kohaku looks like his team won, Rin smiled a little and continued to watch. Shippo watching her gazing out the window, kinda worried about her. So after class shippo went to rin "Hey rin, what happened earlier and who was that guy?" Rin just kept gazing out the window, even if kohaku already left. She sighed lightly "It was your little fan girls again, I'm not sure what they were going to do but luckily kohaku came to my rescue" Shippo hung his head, "I'm sorry rin, i didn't mean for that to happen"

Rin just shrugged "Its fine shippo" she said "don't worry about it" Now that had shippo confused, normally rin would viciously attackhim with some kind of object. He soon had mini flashbacks of every object thrown at him: from dictionaries to baseball bats in gym. Then she turned to him "Shippo?" He snapped out of his trance and looked at her "what kinda things do boys like to eat?" she asked "I want to make a box lunch of kohaku to thank him" Shippo was speechless, and rin was looking at him as she waited for an answer "Wh- Why are you making him a lunch rin?" he asked.

shippo

"Why to thank him of course" she said giggling, That's when shippo panicked in his mind "Why is she so happy? i mean sure he helped her out but there's no way this could be true..." As rin started thinking about different foods she could make for the lunch. since shippo was obvious no help. Then in the middle of his episode he just spits it out "Do you like kohaku or something?" Rin shook her head "No, i just wanted to thank him that's all" she tilted her head "Are you feeling okay? you're acting weird" Then she looked down the hall and saw the sixth year students that were outside in the hall. She immediately got up and walked out the hall, then she spotted kohaku.

She ran out the class and down the hall, shippo shouts "wait rin class is about to start! come back!" Shippo wanted to follow her, but she was gone, all he heard was her calling his name. he sighed in defeat and walked to his friend sota. "I just don't get it" he said with a sigh "Rin is ignoring me now." Sota looks at him "I don't blame her those girls are so mean towards her" Shippo looked athis friend "but now she wants to hang out with the sixth year guy..." he folded his arms. Sota sighed and shook his head with a small chuckle.

Shippo looks at him "What's so funny?" giving him a death glare. Sota looks away "uhh nothing just the new volume of negima! i just got" then looked at his book, trying not to make eye contact. Then the teacher walked in and the next class was about to start soon, but still no rin...

rin

Rin caught up with kohaku and started walking with him as he headed to class. "Oh its you that girl from earlier, rin right?" rin nodded "yeah" as she tucked some hair behind her ear "I just wanted to thank you again for helping me kohaku" Kohaku smiles "Hey its no problem, there's no need to thank me" Rin shook her head "no i want to thank you properly, what kinda food you you like?" Kohaku looked at her "huh? what food do i like?" Rin nodded "yes, i was thinking about making you a lunch as thanks" Kohaku took her hand, placing his hand on top "I would love to eat whatever you make rin"

Rin turned bright red and nodded "Okay kohaku i'll give it to you tomorrow" then he lets go of her hand "now you should be heading off to class now" rin nodded and went on her way. Looking back to wave to him, she looked at the clock and realized she was late and ran back. Of course being yelled at by the teacher as she walked in, rin took her seat and class continued. Soon a note was passed to her from shippo"Hey what's up with you? chasing that guy after class like that, showing up your face bright red. is there something i need to know?" Rin quickly replied "No, i just talked to him that's all..."

When shippo got up he yelled "What do you mean that's all!" disrupting class, "Shippo explain this outburst!" the teacher showed, shippo shook his head "nothing just thinking out loud" then he quickly sat down.

* * *

the end for now...


	18. the endfor i think i love my brother

First thanks to my fans for reading and supporting the story so far

but I have to end this fanfic and start over, it seems like the plot it falling apart from under me and its not exactly what i wanted. Thanks for all the comments and the support that pushed me this far. I just hope you'll like the new version Loving my bother: watashi no kyoudai wo aisu rukot.

happy reading you guys -

_aoyagixritsukaxlove_


End file.
